


【龙言】一翎霜

by Archegeist



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, 龙言 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archegeist/pseuds/Archegeist
Summary: 霜翎如尺素，可落相思否。
Relationships: 乐正龙牙/言和, 龙言
Kudos: 1





	【龙言】一翎霜

【壹】

穿过一条隐约在山水之间的长桥，就到了仙遥乡。正是昼夜交替之时，万籁俱寂，仿若天地本就应当如此寂静。西边大湖 水天相接的地方，夜的紫蓝色仍在飘渺。不久月轮将浸没其中，未烬的余热全被湖水熄灭。东山仍不见放明的征兆，但天空的云彩正向四方扩散，这就说明，有风从上面吹下来了。风是什么，乐正龙牙清楚，它是因谁的振翅而产生的，他也心知肚明。国都的人不会想到，在破晓之前，乐正龙牙会站在仙遥乡边缘的空地上，等一只鹤。鹤是云端的造物，但人们只知道界门纲目。白草偃伏，像是他柔顺的胎发。他看见自己的影子正向四周扩散，如同出现毛细现象的水――他便知道是它来了。然后他听见声音，锋利的边缘划破空气，扑打翅羽的声音像是有人在扑打一沓硬浆木的纸张，抑或是枯叶碎裂的旋律。乐正龙牙抬起头，看着月光被扬起的白翎覆盖。白翎使他想起了她的发色，那是霜雪的颜色，是自世界上第一个冬天以来就再没出现过的纯白。他继而想起了更加发散的事物，比如她的发香，染自香得掸都掸不开的玉栀子；还有她的素手，她的双手煨出过绝鲜的鲈鱼汤，用长三千尺的钓线，和深渊中最肥的鲈鱼，让他只动第一筷，就想上天摘月亮。

鹤如一把撑开的巨伞降在他旁边，鼓出的风卷起尘土与草屑。它的翎羽湿漉漉的，并且覆盖着一层冰亮的结晶，是还未被摩擦过的霜华。这种大鹤与仙苓草一样，只在仙遥乡一带才能见到。御鹤人把鞍鞯给它们配上，用以乘风遨游。大鹤比凡马更通灵性，只是数量太少，保守秘密的人又太多，故而从未沾染世俗。

乐正龙牙唤声袖手，这是鹤的名字。他第一次得知是从她口中，当时只是暗笑这名字的蹊跷，日子久了，才领悟出这名字的绝妙。好像只有这个名字才配得上她的疏离。他用手抚过它虚颈下的羽绒，摩挲系挂在上面的红绳，鹤把长颈弯下，细长的脚爪轻刨几回地面的软泥，就让他轻而易举的攀上了自己的背。乐正龙牙双手环抱住它，十指交叉攥紧红绳，示意他已准备就绪。于是鹤奋然振翅，厚翼起伏如北冥巨浪，掀起一阵向上的旋风，几乎要把乐正龙牙从鞍上掀翻下去。他把双眼眯成一条缝，心忽然间没了着落。月光变得耀眼浩荡，他看着与他一同飞升的草茎与尘埃，感到自己正在失去，又感到什么正在失而复得。鹤的翅膀一扬一放，有时带来阴影，有时释放光明，让他想起阶梯教室中功率不足的幻灯机，幻灯机与鹤有天渊之别，它不会飞；其次，它的电流不稳定，一到夜里九点之后就会发出呲啦呲啦的响声，好像所有人都坐在电刑椅上。如果鹤像幻灯机一样时好时坏，就会闹出许多人命。实际上，鹤比所有现代机器都可靠。

等真到了悬崖上，他又胆怯起来。虽然此地海拔几千丈，猿猱都攀不上的高度，冻裂的碎石随风乱走滚落山崖，但这都不是他胆怯的原因。他还伏在鹤背上，身上披着同袖手一样繁重的霜晶，像一只经历了雪崩的山魈。光滑的石板上铺展着日积月累凝成的霜花，仿佛嫁接进血管的航线图。它们的走向太过无序，因而显得格外整齐。扰乱它们，就是扰乱天地的心血。乐正龙牙有些犹豫，他不忍心踏下第一步，以免损坏满地霜华，但如果他一直留在这里，就无法见到她。何况鹤也不能长时间的负荷，它们也有极限。

乐正龙牙向前走着，靴底把冰渣踩得咯咯作响。他回忆起小时候是很喜欢做这种游戏的，除了冰渣，他还喜欢踩枯叶、泥块、树枝和影子。纯粹出自于小孩子恶作剧一样的破坏欲。自己是什么时候将这种天真失却的呢？它被遗弃在什么地方呢？袖手沉默的跟在他身后，不时把冰锥一样的长喙穿入羽翎的缝隙间细细梳理。好像要去见人的不是乐正龙牙，而是它。

一声钟鸣从西南方向传来，随之而起的是深林中黑压压的鸟群，他们振翅的声音甚至盖过了各自惊恐的啼叫。钟声的频率很低，但可以引起所有物体共振。乐正龙牙推测这口钟应该很古老了，因为它的震颤都带着锈味。直到现在为止，他也没亲眼见过这尊庞然大物，仅有的认知是来自她口中，她说它坐落在仙遥乡最中心，每天只响两回，一次预告黎明，一次叩响黄昏。听到她说这些，他只能联想到三星堆遗址的青铜大钟，幽昧、蛮远，在博物馆不能随意进出之后，只能在历史教材上见到。这是历史书上唯一真实的东西。在仙遥乡，它却变得虚幻，如同来自三千年前的撞击。

天空在钟声响过之后急剧膨胀，变得纯净，光芒暴涨，恍若他置身冰块中张望外面的雪景。光线从乐正龙牙的瞳孔射入，将他的五脏六腑蒸得滚烫，几近冻结的泪腺涌出热泪，让他不得不闭上双眼。他开始不由自主的咳嗽，仿佛心脏已经变成一颗自发光体，胸膛已耐不住光和热，迫不及待的要把它剖出，沉进山下的冰潭慢慢消溶。那时他会成为一具没有心的灵堂，并将再度过起从前的人生。所以他要留住这颗心。

等回过神来，他已经闭着眼睛走出了很长一段路。最初流出的泪滴，已经滑到了嘴角。乐正龙牙用手背拭去，再抬头时发现自己正站在放鹤台上，他刚踏出最后一步。刚才走过的路好像全部出自梦境。这是山另一边的悬崖，放鹤台是崖上向外突出的一块巨大磐石，直对群山的屏障。山的对面总是飘雪，约莫有上万年，太阳沿山体蔓延上去，在分水岭前遽然而止。山的背面太寒冷了，连阳光都不敢过去，怕去了就会结成中空的光柱，落在雪毯上，粉身碎骨。到那边去探索的人再不还，唯有鹤群年复一年的飞去飞回。对于这种说法，乐正龙牙有独到的见解，他认为飞过去的鹤也本应回不来，它们会冻死在天上，飞回来的是他们的精魄，用雪重塑了身躯。因此它们才一年比一年白。这种想法属于思想罪中最轻的一级，罪名为助长封建迷信。众所周知，他的国家已经摆脱了旧时代的枷锁，并积极投身现代科学，国民是健康的唯物主义战士。而乐正龙牙居然有这种臆断，居心叵测，就该拉去教育。何况建国以后不许成精，那些能驮人起飞的鹤是哪来的？龙牙对此不以为然，他认为成不成精是精怪自己的事，人家愿不愿意成精关你屁事，又岂是你一道命令管得住的。日本的法律无法在德国本土人身上生效，更何况这种跨种族来越权的废话。因为这种想法，他很快就被学生会开除掉。实际上那时候学生会已经没几个人了。他依稀记得当时担任副部长兼宣传主任的是校领导家养的一只荷兰猪。对此他还要补充一句，那就是荷兰猪虽然名里带猪，却是货真价实的鼠科生物。鹤就比它表里如一的多。

站在放鹤台上，会让人有这样的错觉：世界是由银白色染成的。银白对色彩具有容纳性而对光波具有排斥性，于是这里得不到一点光和热，天地浩瀚山海空，千山鸟绝，万径踪灭，万物覆着一层霜，在肃杀的气氛中噤若寒蝉。悬崖冰原平滑如镜，人在这里瞳色会变淡，而且不久就会得雪盲症。

乐正龙牙在浩渺的白色中分辨出了她。她的轮廓宛若冰刃的边缘，在冰天雪地中愈发凌厉。像有人为她勾线描边一样，直至分外清晰。还是孩子气，明知自己已经在身后了，却执拗的偏不把头转过来，乐正龙牙心中苦笑。他开口，却没能调动词句，只呼出一口白气，好像嘴中含着一块干冰。本来他想叫得亲昵一些，比如“阿和”。但他不能保证她会接受。“怎么这样叫我？”他怕她问出来。两人分开的时间确实不短了，就算之前来过几次，但产生的感情能熔断相隔的坚冰吗，他拿不准。在幽暗的人堆里存活的时间太久，对于某种特例就难免多虑。不过有一件事板上钉钉，那就是相思是一剂剧毒，而她的名字是唯一解药。每一个饮鸩止渴的日子，他都在设计重逢。

“言和。”他终于唤出这个名字，因为揣摩了太久，它的一笔一画都带着体温。乐正龙牙走到她身边，居高临下的视线在她的脖颈上游走，那是大衣上的裘绒唯一遮不住的部位，呈现出瓷器一样近乎病态的苍白，让人不禁怀疑她是否真的有血管。乐正龙牙叹口气，这次呼出的白气贴紧她的皮肤，让她轻微颤抖。他被她这种动作弄得很愉悦，忙不迭脱下斗篷给她罩上。

“怎么这么冷还不多穿几件，阿和？”乐正龙牙的双手从两边绕过她的身体，拢在她祈愿似的合十的双手上。言和从善如流的让他握住。这种热传递的效率比呵气要高得多。

“鹤们要过山了，再添衣服来不及了。”言和倚在他的怀里，像一只躺在摇椅上猞猁。乐正龙牙把鼻尖探入她的发旋儿，采蜜般的嗅着。经她一提，他才记起今天是鹤群过山的日子。飞过山岭，飞进雪域，等来年开春再飞回。或者如他所言，死在彼方，化作永恒。他抬起眼皮，颇有些期待的凝视下方的云海。云海在不停的向上翻涌，人立在崖边就像立在一只蒸汽机的喷口。恍惚间龙牙觉得，崖下方的不是万丈深渊，也不是稠密的浓云，而是一塘风信子花在随风摇曳，像长芯的烛苗。在滚动的云海下，隐隐传来一声鹤啼。受到感召，袖手也伸长颈子，向着天上发出尖唳。乐正龙牙睁大了眼睛，因为他看见有成群的黑影，突破了下层的云雾，冲着放鹤台袭来。

自第一只鹤突围成功，云层就断了防线。数十只白鹤钻出数十眼漩涡，舒展的翅羽上还缠着缭绕的云气。它们各自的方向像溅起的水花一样散漫，但都是为了挣脱云层。这是最不卑不亢的姿态，乐正龙牙见过的鸟不多， 因为它们都不在城里。他见过夜一样黑的乌鸦，剪刀尾的燕子，还有露阴癖孔雀，多一点少一点都算不上不卑不亢。

“像下饺子，”他总结，“但我们在锅底。”

鹤群绕着放鹤台盘旋，每一只都是一片云，袖手此次也不能随着去了，因为它更贴近人。似乎有这样一条规矩，载过人的鹤都不再过山。

它们绕过一周后，纷纷啼鸣着向着山脉飞去。从今天，它们要远离向阳之地的角落，去造访日影阑珊的雪国。

“看呐，看呐，鹤要过山了。”言和望着飞舞的鹤群喃喃。朝阳在它们的白翼下七零八碎，好像天幕行将被切开。

龙牙加紧了拥抱的力度。他看向队尾飞得最吃力的一只幼鹤，恍然间竟看见了自己。

【贰】

乐正龙牙迎着向他欢呼的同窗们走去。他的左小腿走起路来仍有些趔趄，因为昨天那里挨过一棍子。这罪不是他自找的，是一个叫徵羽摩柯的人替他找的。徵羽摩柯是学院中公认的全才，既会写诗作赋，又能解微积分题，而且思想很危险。众所周知，有些天才就是因为看得太透彻，所以只好枪毙掉。而徵羽摩柯看的还不算太透彻，所以顶多被关几天。乐正龙牙见到他时，他的指缝中全是墨水，身上还有淡淡的硝石味。这取决于他平时的习惯，有时他拿漏水的钢笔解数学题，这时候就满手墨渍；有时他做爆破雷管，这时候就一身硝烟；有时他发表危险言论，这时候就被逮住关进了监狱。本来不满言论人人都有，但只要憋住不说就不会有事。关禁闭在当今社会也是司空见惯，但只要忍几天就会万事大吉。乐正龙牙和同窗们可不这么想，因为他们听说逮捕他的原因是“影射”。影射是个很暧昧的罪名，从前有个清人写“清风不识字，何故乱翻书”，后来他被拉去刑场剐成了人肉切片；还有个人用“维民所止”来出题考试，结果被抄了全家。所以他们猜想徵羽摩柯可能会被秘密枪决。实际上，没有人会因为另一个人说上几句反动话就把他毙掉，何况子弹在几年前都被拿去炼了钢，现在警卫队的标配是铁锤和铁镰刀，牵着警犬全副武装的走在路上活像中世纪的美洲土著。

诸位土著走在路上，正好遇见摇着旗帜走在游行队伍最前方的乐正龙牙，更气人的是还有一群围观群众赞美他们有五四遗风。于是游行就变成了群殴，这几乎已经成了一种不成文的法规：一旦游行就必然发展为打架。 乐正龙牙左腿挨了一棍子，然后他接过不知从谁那递来的一节榔头，把一个人的大檐帽打飞了，当然，人也跟着一块儿飞了出去。终于有人鸣枪示警，用的是橡胶子弹，打麻雀都未必能死。但大家还是都蹲了下来，双手抱头，就像在大街上集体出恭。

一个脑袋像葫芦的男人走过来。这个人乐正龙牙见过不少次，每次都是被他奇形的头颅吸引目光。他问谁是领头的，乐正龙牙站出来，被铐上手铐押走，其他人则该哪来的回哪去——人太多也关不过来，何况放了这些人回去还有用。第二天他们一定会举行更大的游行，把休学在家的学生也捎上一起，没有人不愿意凑这种热闹。如此一来，大家都有台阶下，关系没破坏，下次游行还可以旧戏重演。至于乐正龙牙，他不能明哲保身，因为他是班长，在老师们全撤走之后，他就相当于一班之主。再者说，要是没人进看守所，第二天的战役就是师出无名。

即便如此，徵羽摩柯见到龙牙时，还是抱歉的说；“牙哥，连累你了。”

“没事，不连累。”

“下次我一定收敛点……”

“可别，给我接着批，有错还不让别人揭？”

“牙哥你少说点吧，再这样又得去补思修课。”

“你倒滑头。现在上哪找补课老师去？不怕。”

“他们明天几点来？”

“一早，”乐正龙牙说，“我也不清楚。”

乐正龙牙把手伸进裤兜，想起自己的指甲刀被收走了，就停止了搜寻。刚才进来之前押送他的两个警员问一起关还是单独关，乐正龙牙说一起吧；他们又问带没带违禁品，乐正龙牙说没有。问完他们就掏钥匙准备开门。乐正龙牙见状说还是搜搜好，有监控盯着呢。两个警员想想也是，就顺手搜了搜，找出指甲刀，告诉他这个现在也纳入违禁品了，再打开门把他放了进去。临走前客气地对他说“明天他们来要人时我通知你。”说罢，转着钥匙走了。

再往前推，乐正龙牙正在积灰的讲台上给大家讲拉格朗日定理。他讲这个没有别的原因，纯粹是因为这个名字可以用来骂人。校规禁止讲脏话，但此刻每个人都要讲脏话，因为他们已经连着上了七星期的课。教师都不在学校了，课都是学生自己上，而且谁也不许走，没有休息日。学至昏迷也无妨，学校有医疗室，虽然医务人员也全部撤走了，当然，医疗室的库存只剩下了阿司匹林和创可贴。

乐正龙牙还注意到一点，徵羽摩柯今天缺了勤，但他忍着没说；别人也发现了这个现象，但都憋住不提。这种昭然若揭的事自己人是不能提的，需要一个局外人把此事挑破。果然不久就有一个小眼镜走进来，对着全班宣布：“你们班的徵羽摩柯被拘留了。”

乐正龙牙立马拿起书往讲台上一拍，大吼：“不讲了！造他的反！”小眼镜吓了一跳，刚想说你们班长是不是有病，就看见全班人齐刷刷起立，于是把这句话咽回了肚子。靠墙坐的人拿椅子往墙上砸，椅子分裂成许多木条和木板 。因为铁都拿去炼钢了，所以椅子是木头造的，且做工粗糙，挨砸很受用。由于学生们力度太猛，震下来了几张墙挂画。小眼镜等气势汹汹的学生都走远了之后才敢溜进教室，从高尔基像与法拉第像上踏过去，捡起落在地上的主席像，小心翼翼的挂回了教室正前方。

门卫远远听见人群沸反盈天的嘈杂，咬牙切齿地提着电棍走出去，迎面撞上凶神恶煞提着木棍的几十来号人，又缩回了传达室。虽然他不是科学家，却也知道木材是绝缘的，还知道医保救不了命，于是放他们过去了。从这件事来看，乐正龙牙进了拘留所，也有门卫的责任。

翌日拂晓乐正龙牙从拥挤的木板床上醒来时，发现本应睡在自己旁边的徵羽摩柯正枕着自己的裆部。这就不难解释为何他会梦见自己当了太监。他动用某些手段撬动徵羽摩柯的头，结果这小子在半梦半醒中伸手握住了元凶，乐正龙牙只好一巴掌把他打醒。

“嗯？怎么了——该走了？我手里直撅撅的是什么……”

“松开！到旁边去睡！”

“都是男的怕什么嘛……”

“就是因为都是男的才怕！滚蛋！”

徵羽摩柯爬到里侧去睡，乐正龙牙躺外侧闭目养神。等到他也昏昏欲睡时，警卫敲响了门栏。

龙牙带摩柯迎着晨曦走了出去，看守所门口聚集着向他欢呼的同学们，警员们对此视而不见。谁也不愿意惹学生，因为国家建设需要人才，哪怕他们学有所成之后谁也没留在国内。后来领导层面终于意识到这一点，于是国家多了一项政策，名为既往不咎。自从听说了这个政策，大家就更不敢回来了。

同窗的来了两三百人，拉着“接同学回家”的横幅，让龙牙觉得自己正躺在骨灰盒内。他们不知从哪搞来五辆农用三轮，上面鼓鼓囊囊装满了人，就像一部印度电影的拍摄现场。乐正龙牙记得这东西都限载量十位数不过二，但此刻上面坐着几十个人和几十根棍棒，令乐正龙一路心惊胆战，生怕翻进沟里。因为他这种想法，所有人一路安然无恙。等回到学校，他才获知一个消息：他们的校长因作风问题被停职查办，现在全校处于停课状态，在找到新任校长之前，学生去留自选。

参加游行的学生们本还想为龙牙举办一场赞美派对，却不知他早在当天下午，就像一条泥鳅一样，悄悄的滑离了这座城市。

【叁】

天光乍现，放鹤台最边缘的石棱被朝阳擦亮，言和居住的木屋却仍旧昏暗。这是因为户牖未开，也因为光线还不能到达这里。她从榻上起身，伸手要去拿头绳与木梳——继而停顿，想起自己的长发已在昨夜月至中天之时拿刀割成了短发，不再需要头绳。从另一个角度看，她从昨夜断发的时刻起，成为了她期待已久的御鹤人。言和推开窗户，正赶上阳光先一步到达，随行而至的是清风，来自高岭之上的孤寒，她披上鹤白色的氅走出门去，胸前的白玉随呼吸起伏，这块玉既是含水硅酸盐矿物，也是天地灵气所凝成——这要看了解它的渠道是化学成分分析表，还是御鹤人的口口相传。

袖手带着群鹤由另一座山头飞来，落在她的身侧，像是皇室的护卫。实际上言和知道它们只是想要吃的。她一边数落着它们不想她只想吃，一边把嫩叶往它们嘴边凑。有时踮起脚尖举高玉臂，鹤不得不伸长颈子去啄她的葱指。那时候鹤们都还小，总有够不到的地方，因此这种游戏可以玩上好半天，只不过到头来叶子总会一片不剩。与此同时，乐正龙牙骑着摩托在焦黄的田垄间疾驰，拱死了一头犯过命案的野猪。站在野猪的角度讲，它以生命的代价扎破了龙牙的轮胎；从龙牙的角度讲，他损失了轮胎，却受到了喜出望外的村民们的款待。在他们眼里，圆滚滚的橡胶聚合品当然比不上半亩白菜重要。

在气温还没冷下去时，言和会驾着鹤从放鹤台上起飞，绕着山飞一圈；或者降到山下的白草地，欣赏一回山顶上未曾绽过的花。有时遇见阴雨天，她去瓷艺人那里一同烧制天青瓷，她的手灵巧的很，不少师傅想收她做学徒，但鹤与瓷不能一概而论，所以她一直是个纯粹的御鹤人。等到繁殖季节，她开始闭门不出，专心照顾幼鹤，把自己也变成一只雌鹤。看它们的羽毛日渐丰润，学会啼叫，学会振翅，从山崖坠落，再费力地飞回，翎毛上是与祖辈如出一辙的霜华。与此同时，乐正龙牙正在给村民讲量子力学，拿着黄鼠狼和鸡举例，说把一条黄鼠狼放进鸡窝，鸡可能死也可能不死，如果不去察看，这鸡就在死与不死之间。乡亲们虽然听不懂，但还是觉得知识伟大，并且痛骂薛定鳄真是可恶赛过黄鼠狼，哪天逮到这东西一定把皮扒了炖着吃。每逢这个时候，乐正龙牙都会怀念起小学时候的教鞭。他觉得自己走了那么远，心依然没有落下来。

等言和获取鹤群认可时，乐正龙牙已经学会了偷橙子。当时橙子还没熟，摆在猪面前猪都要啐它，但乐正龙牙渴得要命 他总不能拉开阻风门去喝柴油。事实上他的车已经濒临报废，大部分时间都是他在推。

小满过后，总算是有了夏天的眉目，哪怕是放鹤台这等高峰入云之地，也能感到和风渐起。言和伶俜地立在放鹤台边，睨视下方滚动的云。夜晚加剧了它们的黏着度，使它们与稠酸奶别无二异。言和没有喝过，所以她没有想到。

比至入梦时分，星斗向西倾斜，温度开始骤降。一个猎户打扮的男人自梦的小径走来，言和没有到过这里，显然男人也遇到相同的情况，梦的场景对两人来说都是崭新的地界。她没有理睬他，她认为他只是梦的附属衍生物，在天亮时将如泡沫一般幻灭。何况在梦中，只要她不想开口，就没人能强迫她开口。于是她没有把男人放在心上，而是选择了与他擦肩而过。但等衣袂变沉的时候，言和也意识到了情况的非同寻常：男人攫住了她的衣袖。她颇为不可置信的回望，那男人的眉眼间满是悲戚，像是揉碎了月光的深潭，与他平时的吊儿郎当判若两人——如果她能在平时见到他的话。

“我们曾见过面吗？”言和终于鼓起勇气问出来，男人却已不在了，在一尘不染的梦境中，连脚印也没留下。

乐正龙牙骑着报废在即的摩托车行驶在山路上，早就不转的仪表盘上摊着一张手绘地图，纸面的皴裂程度不啻中世纪的羊皮卷，它出自一位村民之手，据他自我介绍是地理教师，实际上，合格的地理教师应该是可以分清等高线的。他听闻乐正龙牙要动身去往下个城镇，便自告奋勇给龙牙画地图。第一版上面布满了层层叠叠的闭合线圈，像是瞎子画的阿基米德螺纹。乐正龙牙看了之后觉得不妥，这想法与画图者不谋而合，他也觉得交这种地图上去是对大地的亵渎。第二版虽然有所进步，但依旧让人有撕毁的冲动，据说梵高就是画多了这种画才发的疯。乐正龙牙过目之后马上复发了治愈多年的哮喘。现在摆在仪表盘上的是第三版，它的结构整齐，行距合理，缺少它的帮助，乐正龙牙会走错方向，如今有了它的帮助，乐正龙牙走得就更偏了。如果不是因为地图催眠作用巨大使他骑车打盹侧翻进沟里，说不定他会把车一路开进太平洋。

乐正龙牙一边诅咒画图者一边从土沟里爬上来，上衣破损得像刚被野兽袭击过，站起来之后才发现自己正处在山坡上，这令他有些恐惧，谁都知道在青黄不接的年代里，山上总有几条饥肠辘辘的狼。龙牙只好向上走，站在岩石边远眺，发现一座废弃的防波堤。再往上走，走到一处旅舍，印证了他的猜测：这附近有温泉。只是旅舍过于凋敝，不像有人居住。保持着怀疑的态度，他闪身躲了进去。

另一边，鹤爪稳稳地嵌进泥土，言和从鹤背上滑下。她用指节去勾鹤的虚颈，引得它连连躲闪。她在这方面驾轻就熟。一般来说，她身体哪里敏感，鹤就哪里敏感。更多的鹤自她身后从天而降，轻得掀不起一丝声音。乐正龙牙无意中隔着树林见到这一幕，自以为是有人从山头乱扔餐巾纸。言和领着鹤群走向大温泉，一年来，她都定期带着鹤群来此处戏水，她水性不佳，但她喜欢看鹤玩。

言和照例轻扣三声柴扉。每次她来都要这样做，等待着有一天，温泉的主人回到这里，她能抱歉的说一句，私自占用了贵地那么久。反倒是龙牙，见到这里果真没人，当即卸下所有防备。因为他见过的人去楼空不止这一处，他有足够的底气说，原主人被拉去审讯了，无论是否真的有罪。

她远远地避开热闹的鹤群，绕到温泉边隅偏僻的角落，塌陷了一半的木制花架摆放在那里，上面有几盆枯萎的牡丹，一盆开得不好不坏的月季和一盆开的特别好的茉莉。言和靠近泉边，抱膝而坐，看着水里浮动的月牙，好像看见了梦中擦肩而过的男人的眼眸。他为什么那么悲伤，是不是自己做错了什么。她还没想到点子上，就听见泉中假山石后传来一声惊呼：

“卧槽，哪来的鸟！”

她又听见水花溅起的声音，像一块石头砸进水面。她觉得还应该有什么事情发生。这么想着，就看见乐正龙牙如西洋魔术盒中的弹簧小丑一样弹上了泉中心的假山。他浑身热气，一丝不挂，心有余悸的一手捂胯一手抚胸，站在背光的位置，所以言和只能模糊的觑见一团轮廓，但这同时也说明乐正龙牙能把她看得一清二楚。他又咆哮一声：“怎么还有女人！”走投无路的他纵身跃入温泉，溅起的水花撒满言和的靴面。其实他完全没必要再跳进去，因为背光，言和唯一能看见的体毛就是他湿漉漉的头发。再说鹤又不是非洲秃鹫，对人肉完全提不起兴趣。

乐正龙牙只把头探出水面，期期艾艾的说：“那个，不是，姑娘，我以为，我没以为这里还有人，这是你家的店？那个，我什么东西都没碰。真的，不信你搜我包。我就是来冲一冲，今天下午我翻沟里去了。你要钱我就给钱，可别报警，我跟他们有过节……”

言和见他半天说不到点子上，便兴味索然的走开。她可不想与他纠缠下去，城里人见了会御鹤飞行的人一准要把这种新闻抖得满城风雨，于是她打算装聋卖哑，直到带着鹤群回到山上。

龙牙见她不答腔，转换话题套近乎：“那群鹅是你养的？”

言和瞬间忍不住了：“那是鹤！”

“啊，行……鹤就鹤。不过我还以为你不会说话……”

“你……”

言和想驳斥他，却发现是自己不攻自破，恼羞成怒，匆匆转过身，召集群鹤，越过大门门槛原路返回，留下乐正龙牙一头雾水的缩在温泉里。

灵光一闪，他推出了事情的始末：这定是个小女贼，欲行窃却逢上我乐正大爷，想装聋作哑，又教我一语问破，才气急败坏而遁。且看我随行而至，令她原形毕露。

得到这个水浒传式的结论，他衣服也顾不得穿整齐，跌跌撞撞的跟了出去。尾随在言和身后几百米。他的视力很好，要不是国家不缺飞行员，说不定他就入伍了——实际上，国家还是亟需飞行员的，但国家更缺钢材，所以飞行员都去炼钢了。乐正龙牙紧紧盯着言和，手中不忘系扣子，这种赶路的姿势很不雅，让不知情的路人见到了，还以为他正宽衣解带欲行不轨 。走了一段路，言和停止前行，鹤也停步，龙牙也停步。他还以为是被发现了，刚准备找个地方躲着，才发现鹤们集体振翅，借助共生的风扶摇上天去。而言和，正伏在鹤背上，冷冷的回头望着他。

乐正龙牙转身就跑，跑下山头，跑过树林，跑过溪流，跑过田野，跑过城乡结合部，跑过汽车站，又跑回汽车站，买一张回城的车票，第一个上车，就差撞开驾驶室的门去篡司机的位了。

“我见鬼了。”他见到同窗，劈头盖脸的说出的，是这句无始无终的感叹。

【肆】

“貌似你出去这一趟除了把摩托车搞没了以外没什么变化。”徵羽摩柯把一块羊肉叼进嘴里含糊的说着。

“这是胡说。”乐正龙牙拿着羊肉串签子指着他：“老子这半个月吃掉的玉米棒子比你半辈子吃的都多，你就只看见我弄丢了摩托车。你扪心自问，国产的二缸摩托是人骑的吗？！”

“好，我拆了俩缸安不回去是我的错，但剩下俩缸的马力也够你上路。谁知你老人家就把它往沟里带。”徵羽摩柯反驳他。

“我傻吗我把它往沟里带，那是因为一个二百五给我画了这张瘆死人的地图。”乐正龙牙把那张图掏出来给徵羽摩柯一看，他就开始打喷嚏，惹得乐正龙牙退避三舍，见再展示下去就要出人命，龙牙只好把图揣回兜里。

“而且，我碰见鬼了，或者仙也说不定。”

“谁呀？”有个同学插话。

“一给神仙娘娘放鹤的。”

“这都什么年代了，天兵都换上吉普了你还放鹤！”那位同学显然不信。

“你们都不信？明天把你大炮筒子拿过来，我再去一次给你拍照！”龙牙怒不可遏。

然而他的底气还是不足的。乐正龙牙有一台上世纪产的计算机，但不要问他是怎么来的。现阶段公民是不允许配有计算机的，有什么技术新突破当由政府通报公民。他先在地图上搜寻到汽车站，然后以汽车站为圆心不断扩大搜索半径，找到仙遥乡这一方弹丸。网页提供的信息对载人飞行的鹤只字不提，却占了很大篇幅去批判一位来自仙遥乡的反动派将军。撰文的人明显是使尽了力气去呼吁人们打倒反动派，可惜乐正龙牙阅览完毕之后对这位将军的钦佩之情油然而生。一码归一码，他到头来也没有找到有关神奇仙鹤的报道，弄得他底气更不足了。

遵循着有第一次就有第二次的规律，乐正龙牙在温泉旅店旁边扎下帐篷，一连等了三天。他觉得自己这三天正处于风声鹤唳的状态，再呆下去绝对要神经衰弱。在第三天清晨，他收束帐篷，扫清垃圾，扛起背包往山上跑。既然她不来，他就去找她。

行至突起的山丘，忽然就有浓绿闪了他的余光，他知道人的眼角是没有色觉的，但不敌绿意太汹涌，几乎要把他的袖口染成青色。他驻足侧首望去，见一片片绿色的帷子，连绵鼓动此起彼伏，宛如几千面利比亚的国旗被风鼓起。乐正龙牙认定这是出自梦境的某种隐喻，以鲜为人知的密码，引导他去破译。神秘的磁场挈住了他慌乱的脚步，他不由自主的向那绿意奔去，像溶进水中的盐一样，溶进了绿里。

他怔怔的望着长桥发呆，长桥隐约在山水里，也隐约在他向来的梦里。乐正龙牙谁都没有告诉，他曾经的一个梦。梦中他肘支着桥栏远眺，所见一如梦外真实的景象。他用手抚过桥栏，传来冰凉的触感，使他愈发惘然。从材料学上看，没有材料可以囊括；从修辞学上讲，没有修辞可以描摹。这座桥像一道谜语，拒绝世俗的定义，在仙遥乡冥然兀坐，独自美妙。乐正龙牙将另一只手搭上，猜测桥梁的构成，非铁非玉非木非石，岂有此理，总不能是以太吧，乐正龙牙腹诽着拾级而上，桥长得走不完，探头向下瞟去，只见茫茫雾气，不知掩住的是河川还是山谷。板面鲜有裂絮，似不许，飞尘到。万籁俱寂中，乐正龙牙甚至忘了按下快门，更确切的说，他还忘了自己是个有形体的生物，只等着一阵风，把他吹散进雾里去，再也提纯不出来。每逢这种关头，他就大气不敢出。在城市的立交桥，没人敢像他这样在桥上疯跑，否则就会被撞死。大家都要小心翼翼地踱步，好像生鲜站传送带上的冻肉。稍有不慎，就会被送去精神病院。好在里面全是正常人，疯子都在市政厅。这些人都不会明白，为什么世界上一定要有一座孤单的桥，上下四方空荡荡，仿佛桥就是世界本身，就是天地的中枢。真赶上哪天它断了，宇宙都要坍缩掉。

置身此处，能想到许多本不会想到的事，比方说，那个惊鸿一面的牧鹤的姑娘。她可曾在这桥上走过，是以怎样的姿态，踟躇或徘徊？可惜有许多往昔都来不及一一追溯。 言和确乎曾在此地流连，彼时她不是御鹤人，和同龄孩子一样，有着抹不去的稚嫩。也爱打扮，也爱寻欢，伸着藕白的腕子，去捞塘里的月亮，穿件素雅的青衫，仿着芰荷的式样，给袖口摹上烫金的蚕丝。不想人生，觉得人生是以后的事。日上三竿时，云雾放弃纠缠，能眺见极远的层峦，眺见群峰，眺见虚妄，眺见永恒。她到不了那里，也不太可能。只能轻拍着桥栏，唱起仙遥乡人人耳熟能详的山歌，假装着有人能听到她——可是从没有人来，只有风吹过。

瞅见桥另一头的刹那，乐正龙牙感觉自己的筋骨都开始舒畅，就像一个痊愈鼻炎患者，在挨过了一整个冬天的浑浑噩噩后，突然感到的通畅。他听见很不真切的打铁声，铁不应该这样脆，除非是含了两成以上的碳。但它确实就在他耳边响起，一起一落，嘲讽着脆弱的神经。上一次有这种体验，还是在能上课的时候，他摔碎了一根硅棒。虽然罚了一周的值日，但硅碎裂的声音确实很好听，当然，老师们肯定不那么觉得。

过往的行路人都在打量他，那不是恶意的目光，却有几分迷惑，一如桃花源人初遇武陵渔人的光景。

一位老者从人群让出的道上走来，龙牙辨不出他的年龄，因为岁月的本质不在于皱纹。他眉鬓皆白，走起路来却生风，不免让人觉得他手中的拐杖是用来剔牙的。老人客气的问他：“你从哪儿来？”

乐正龙牙想了个稳妥的回答：“从城里来。”

周围人开始窃窃私语，还有几阵刻意压住的哄笑。老人也笑了，他说：“孩子，别撒谎。城里往这的路全部被封锁了。你怎么能来？”

乐正龙牙不急着辩白，他慢吞吞的说：“呃……从桥上来的。”

周遭顿时安静了下来，每个人都像切断了身后的开关，直愣愣盯着他。

“桥？你找见了桥？谁告诉你的？”

“自己找见的。”

人群又开始大笑，这次是不加遮掩的，对龙牙直率回答的欣赏，不过他没有听出来。在城里生活久了，脸皮都不可逆的变厚，到了乡下，反而被他们笑得有些窘迫。

“那，你是来找什么呢？”老人微笑着问。龙牙很久没见过这种好客的笑容。他甚至还有一丝怀疑，这些人是不是都是装出来的淳朴。

“唔，一个养鹤的姑娘……能飞。”

“养鹤的？那可难找了——”一个看热闹的扛锄农夫说。

“难找吗？”乐正龙牙有些为难的说，“这种人难道还很多吗？”

“不多，只有她一个人。但是她不和我们一起住，她在东边的山上。很高，离着山顶不过几十丈。”老人把话挑明，知难而退还是迎难而上，全在他自己选择。

“怎么去呢？”龙牙毫不犹豫的问。当时他还觉得是自己的虚荣心作祟，非要给同学一个交代，直到很久以后才反应过来，那时他已经发生质变，精神正逐渐归属在这片土地。

“你要回到桥那去，找到一片长着白草的空地。山就从那里起势。至于你能不能找到她，就得看缘分。”

“别吓唬人小伙子啦，小伙子啊，别听老爷子的，可好找了，山顶上就一座小木屋，站得高点就能看到！”不知是哪位妇女扯开嗓门对着他吆喝，他抖动肌肉，努力不笑出来。

“谢谢各位了，”龙牙说，“那我先告辞了。”

“孩子，别急着走……”

“嗯？怎么？”龙牙觉得老人有什么要嘱咐。

“找见了人，能回来就回来一趟。老久见不到外人，我们心里都高兴。”

“啊……”他的后脑一热，浑身都暖了起来，面对这些良善的人们，他觉得自己绝对值得再回来一趟。不过，他仍有一丝不自在。他曾浏览的网上提到，有位政界的大人物曾莅临过这里，居民们表现得不太欢迎。他们现在对自己这样，纯粹是由于自己是个微不足道的小人物罢了。即使如此，他也不愿意拿着居民的善意去典当权位。

“我会的。”龙牙笑着说。

【伍】

村民指点的山在仙遥乡东，距离长桥不远。是他走错了方向，才走进了村子里。不过话说回来，一座大山横在眼前，确实不容易引起别人的兴趣。乐正龙牙记得此山高达两三千米，以前他爬过泰山，上山走走停停用了七八个小时，下山时实在太累，便乘了缆车，眼前的山不会比泰山低。他想都没想就迈上了山路，好像这具身躯是别人的一样。倒也不是有什么东西在诱惑他，只是他想给梦境一个交代。所幸夏天昼长夜短，垂直高度又因他不断上升而增加，所以天色尚明时，他已经能够望见山巅的白雪和松林，嗅得到清新的空气，对城里人极为罕见的馈赠，进入工业化以后，城区的树就与日递减，一些绿化带的树木也被农民偷回了乡下，到龙牙来这之前，城里就只有一些高级府邸四周还有小片的林带，那里面住的都是什么人不言自明。在仙遥乡的山上，树木对谁都一视同仁。

乐正龙牙蹑手蹑脚的溜进树林，这里所有的枝干都负荷着过量的积雪，一些关节也处于断裂边缘，如果弄出的声音太大，势必造成雪崩，所以他只敢在林带外围巡逻。外围危险小，空气质量优良，因为密密麻麻的松针尖端放电，风中充盈着大量的负氧离子，疗养效果比医院好得多。在拥有足不出户就能享受好空气的时代，人们的生活质量已然被松鼠赶超。

一群黑鸫铺天盖地向森林压去，它们身后是一阵沉闷的钟声。钟声如一块大岩石堵住了乐正龙牙的胸口，让不少树枝上的积雪簌簌地掉落，像是盐场里的筛粉机。掉落的量恰到好处，被精准控制在了雪崩之前。钟鸣过后，树干的影子急剧抻长，仿佛有什么生物要从泥下爬出。乐正龙牙连连后退，他不知为什么自己会畏惧影子，地上落雪与落叶缠在一起，很轻易就把他绊倒了，这一摔就再也起不来，他一刻不停爬了九小时的山，现在腹内空虚，胃酸泛滥，这算不得好兆头，他几乎是匍匐着挪到了远离树林的温暖之地——仅是相对而言，除了火山口，海拔三千米没有暖和的地方——然后展开睡袋，将就着沉沉睡去，无暇再考虑是否有狼。

反生物钟的睡眠仅持续了几个小时，龙牙再睁开眼时被头顶正上方的巨大月轮吓到了，原理同他首次去云南时看到云相仿，这是国都的人想破脑筋都想不出的画面。国都的夜晚没有明月，只有一盏盏水银灯吊在林立的灯柱上，穿过黏稠的霾照出一根光束。它的目光短浅，只能照亮半径很小的圆，像专门为了打地鼠而设计的，人站在光里很没安全感，站久了还会忘掉自然光应有的样子。

而现在天上只有一个月亮，所以它只能把一切死角都照亮。乐正龙牙屏息凝神，耳朵试图捕捉大地的胎动。踏雪声传来，压强不似人声，他撑着酸痛的腰起身，看清来客。

林深见鹿。

这是一匹幼鹿，黝黑的鼻尖儿上蘸着雪，想必来之前曾把鼻尖深埋入积雪找寻，毛皮水洗过一样光滑。它看见龙牙毫不惊慌，卧在一块霜石上仰颈，清澈的眸子许久没眨过，这显得很不真实，兼以硕大无朋的月轮、空灵信步的姿态，让龙牙分不清到底哪边才属于梦境。一些随机排列的片段开始自行重组，从记忆的抽屉倒出影像。

他顿悟，这是一双他梦见过的眼睛，但梦中从未有鹿出现，只有一袭青衣的姑娘，在长桥上辗转来去，用这双眼眸打量他。他以为自己是隐形的，可毋庸置疑，她的眼中万物原形毕露。当时他还一无所知，与鹿初遇后方醍醐灌顶，是那位牧鹤的姑娘，闯进了他的梦。

乐正龙牙想起了什么似的从地上爬起，扶着树干气喘吁吁地走到视野开阔带。赫然发现，那个他一直要找的木屋，就在自己的俯瞰之下。鹿还不知发生了什么，他已经顾不上身体酸痛，径直赶回背包边，把单反相机挂在前胸，几乎要飞起来到下方去。鹿一语不发，在他想起回身致谢之前，悄悄地返回了深林。

在完全离开前，龙牙又选了一处树桩，倚着小憩了一会儿。这次的睡眠质量远胜以前。再睁开眼，晨曦初显，露水未晞，他循着记忆的路线，像头捕猎的兽，窃喜着接近那座孤零零的木屋。至少说明他的努力没白费，不然就白走了十个小时；还能作为他猜测正确的辅证。再发散一些，他可以把照片寄去报社，要是被争相报道，酬金说不定还能买上好点的摩托车……因为这种八字没一撇的胡思乱想，他一头撞到了树上。

乐正龙牙头顶着大包埋伏在没过小腿的野草里，拨开遮挡镜头的障碍，把摄像机正对小木屋。在开机之前专门确认了一下胶卷存在，功败垂成的事他并非没干过。四周静得只剩下风，他的口腔因紧张而发干发苦，黄土尘埃以粒为单位滚过，有什么东西正从皮囊中挥发，他差点没忍住仰天长嗥——森林正逐渐将其同化。

一声鹤唳使龙牙彻底清醒，他狠狠抽了自己一巴掌，以确定自己不是在梦里，毕竟是几十只翎白如霜的仙鹤，自山壁的另一侧与霞光一同盘旋而来。早霞的帷幔被挂在它们的趾爪上，用梅子蜜饯一样的颜色，渐染了毫无光泽的穹苍。国都的人都没有见过大规模的飞行器，因为飞机都拿去炼了钢；也没有见过早霞被水汽晕开，因为早晨全是霾，这些霾是一些炼钢的炉子捣鼓出来的，他们倒是见过不少萃取反应。乐正龙牙拿着相机拍了几张霞光，无奈相机还没他的眼睛好，拍出来的全是残破的云絮，大煞风景。

按他的预想，御鹤人在听见鹤唳后就会打开木门，伴着鹤起舞，状若西游记中的天竺舞娘。舞至兴起，还要骑着鹤往天上遛一遭。届时他就按下快门，把天方夜谭的景象完整的记录。但门扉迟迟未开，就连鹤都没有心怀期许的样子。乐正龙牙有些慌乱，思绪像杂草的影子左右挑拨。莫非自己来一趟却吃了闭门羹？还是说她早有预料，所以特意闭门不出？更有可能是她出了远门，十天半月回不来。他越想越窝火，同时也蕴含期待以至渴求。岂有此理，我怎如此卑微。他急火攻心，若是相机造价低廉，他就飞起一脚踢下山谷，偏偏相机贵得吓人，他什么都干不了。

乐正龙牙深吸一口气，转头瞪了一眼连绵的群峰。它们排列在远方，像开裂的正弦函数图，单调，枯燥。他比较好奇，为什么那个女子能在这种无聊的环境下与鹤群生活那么长时间。在他连上一个月课程之前就已经计划好如何造反了，等比推算，他要找的姑娘简直可以去评吉尼斯。

总归不能白来一趟，他调节光圈，发泄般地不停拍照，几乎要用光胶卷。在确认证据确凿后，一言不发的起身，像大醉初醒的酒徒，跌跌撞撞的原路返程。下山用时比来时长，几乎走了一个对时。林海茫茫，树影交叠，他甚至一度担心自己会走错路，因为返程时的地貌与来时有极大出入。何况他还一路提心吊胆的防狼防老虎，其中掺着偶遇言和的假想也未必。

抵达山下时已经是晚间七点，要不是他戴着手表，连这一点他也不会知道。他觉得自己可能走断了哪根神经，此时他完全不觉得累，甚至比上山前还要轻松。累已经变成一个字符，对他来说毫无约束力。

简单的休整后，他动身前往村子，反正都走了那么久，再多走走无所谓。只是有点怀念自己的摩托车，有它在就不必受那么多罪。

他抵达时，村民正在村中央的广场上点燃篝火曼舞欢歌。他不禁庆幸自己逢上了节庆日，实际上，只要村民愿意，哪一天都是节庆日。不知哪个眼尖的瞧见了他，冲着本就嘈杂的人群大声嚷嚷，人们就一起对着他挥手，状若一圈罹患帕金森的僵尸，但谁也没停止舞步。

乐正龙牙匪夷所思的开始大笑，更加笃信是自己的脑袋出了毛病。他把背包随手一甩，像纳入环形质粒的苷，参加进圆圈的队列，忘了自己来这的目的是拍照，而不是跳舞；也忘了自己的身体其实早已超了负荷。

“找到人了吗？”一个五大三粗的汉子边唱歌边问他，原来一个城里人来找御鹤人的故事已经在村镇里传开了。

“哈哈哈哈，他妈没有！”乐正龙牙不会唱本地歌谣，只能学着他们象征性的乱挥几下手臂。他发现自己说出的话都有些抑扬顿挫了。

“无妨，改天再找！”

“不找了！再找累死啦就！”

一阙舞毕，龙牙被几个人扯到火堆旁坐下。左边递来一碗浊酒 ，龙牙浅啜一口，觉得是青稞，但度数绝对不低。酒劲冲脑，简直像被人用芥末抹了上颚。他紧接痛饮一大口，顿觉喉咙被剖开，疼痛过后，全身都开始分崩离析。攀爬积蓄的痛苦陡然爆发，一波一波的报复冷却着他的思维。告诉他方才的一切有多荒唐。

“那个……那些鹤到底是怎么回事？还有这个地方……”清醒过来后，龙牙开始追本溯源。

“唔，这个，这也不好说。不知道的最好，你知道这里出过一个，一个……”

“将军。”

“……一个将军。然后我们就全变成了刁民，所有的交通都封死了。鹤倒和这个无关，从唐代开始，就有道士养鹤了……”村民想起什么，又补充道：“你要找的那个姑娘，确实值得一找。”

“何出此言？”龙牙有些好奇，他头一次听人用“值得一找”去形容别人。

“斯人若彩虹，遇上方知有。”村民说

“嘿，这里也知道这句话。”

“咱就是交通闭塞，不是与世隔绝。”

这次轮到乐正龙牙困惑了，他抬头望向满天星斗，像是缀连着的燃烧的钠块。这在国都的人看来无疑是种灾难。星子私语时，他仿佛也听到了她的叮咛，在水天相接的地方跃动，却总是到不了跟前。乐正龙牙抓起胸前的相机仔细参详。恍然间他通过相机看到了她，在纷繁的白羽中翩然穿梭，宛如旧日的影子，轻轻将一叶薄荷，别在了耳朵边儿上。

龙牙旋开相机的后阀，倾倒出一卷深褐色的筒状物。这东西见不得光，不过已经无关紧要。他捏在手里，拿手指来回摩挲，趁没人注意，偷偷丢进了篝火，转眼间被吞没，消失不见。空余爆破声毕毕碌碌。说实在的，他肯定有些心疼。不仅是因为胶卷上记载着他二十个小时换来的成果，还因为卤化银的市场均价已经涨到了两百块钱每克。长此以往，人们就只能在显像槽里塞海带来自我宽慰。

人群饮酒过酣，终究有些醉醺醺了。龙牙没有对谁声张，悄悄的起立，捡起掉落在地的背包一声不吭的远离了人群。再回头时已经走出了很远的路，篝火在眼中变得像渔火一样星星点点。腿虽然痛，但起码比挨棍子那次好受。再见吧，再见吧，龙牙不住的想，这里永远不要恢复交通，世界还可以没有想象中那么庸俗。他走到桥的始点，从另一个方向看它是尽头。桥上方依旧雾霭沉沉，叫人捉摸不透。风很潮湿，不似工厂中滥造的护肤品，抹多了脸就如同得过天花。到了这个时候，他都不敢回头张望，怕张望之后，自己再也拔不动腿。

“要走了吗？”身后有人发问。

他故作洒脱的仰头看星空，咏叹一般的回答：“是啊，走了。”

继而他感到惊惧，因为这个声音他曾经听到过。声音有自己的轨迹，仿佛试图去规避宿命的覆辙。在他找寻的时候，它迟迟不肯出现，如今到了临别时刻，它又自己找上门来，像灼烧的磷火，怎么也避不开了。

乐正龙牙蓦然回首，言和正牵着鹤，亭亭玉立在他身后微笑。和煦又凛冽，如开春后的溪雪，在他的心头消融。

在这个世界相遇的几率是三十五亿分之一。但不是零。

“就不再找找我了？”言和摸着鼻梁问他，好像他的放弃是种过错。

“什么时候开始想见见我的？”龙牙像跟老熟人攀谈一样反问。实际上，命运的交集才刚刚铺垫妥当。

“在你把胶卷扔进火里之后。”

“那时候你在哪里？”龙牙仍心有余悸，他刚才还为了卤化银心疼呢。

“在你怎么也找不到的地方。”她说，“久等，在下言和。未请教？”

满月旁的云翳涣然散去，洒下的月光使她愈发皎洁。是个比看起来更加年幼的女孩子，如果妹妹还活着，也该有她那么大了。

龙牙伸出右手，中途想起她可能不懂握手这种现代礼节，就临时改成了行揖。

“在下乐正龙牙，幸会。”

【陆】

“貌似你出去这一趟除了把胶卷弄丢了以外就没什么变化。”徵羽摩柯说。

乐正龙牙正欲发作，转念一想自己好像确实除了弄丢胶卷以外就什么也没干，便没有反驳，仅是趁着徵羽摩柯如厕时往他的饮料里撒了一把胡椒面。实际上他并非一事无成，但不被多数人接纳的事实就不能当真，所以他只当自己做了一场梦。只不过他的心一直在抵触他的妥协，因为梦与现实自古就是方枘圆凿的两个意象，哪怕在最出色的超现实主义大师笔下，也难免要发生些许龃龉。就这样，龙牙将此事一直放着，不敢回头去确认，怕出了什么差错，再不能留在国都。在空虚的黑夜，每当手不由自主地移向身体的几何中心时，总会摩擦起电搬的反弹。但那里本没有磁场，也没有导体介质，纯粹出自一种后天反射。用国都不存在的诗意来讲，就是手指有了记忆与思想。这是非梦的最有力佐证。如果有一种仪器可以从指纹间汲取情感，它注定只能读出一些不成文的杂芜思绪。现在唯乐正龙牙一人心中有谱：那几根手指曾不经意间触碰过言和的柔荑，而他没有预料到这一点。

在别人都未曾耳闻的故事中，言和走在前面牵着鹤，乐正龙牙在她身后两步，想接近又不敢，好像她身周遍布阻尼，每一处都写着禁止接近。大湖边空气潮湿温暖，能嗅出水面藻层的气味。两人在静谧的氛围中缘湖而行，仿佛要琢出一条蜿蜒的隧道。乐正龙牙胡思乱想，不知要走到哪里去，毕竟他现在应该在公共汽车站买票。深夜十一点是杀人抛尸的最佳时间，想到这里他就没往下想——人都死了还想什么。言和见他惴惴不安的神态，心中笑得如同喷泉，又怕他真的误会，就停下了脚步，转头唤他：

“龙牙君？” “哎，怎么？” “其实，我并不住在你去过的那里。” “什么意思？” “我平时住在不过两百丈的山腰间，只有隔一段时间才去一千丈的地方养鹤。” “也就是说，我以前一直是劳而无功？”乐正龙牙如梦初醒。因为反差太大，他宁愿相信这是她的戏言。 “一千丈太冷了，你觉得呢？”

龙牙讷讷不能言，他倒是没怎么觉得，不过两天之后他就感冒发了高烧，在炉子般炎热的国都。

“如果你想找到我，就挑个有月光的日子，站在白草地的亮处，等一只鹤从天而降。”

不知是否是应了感召，一束月光笔直射下，像打特写一样笼住言和，乐正龙牙看得比原来更清晰：皮肤是天生的苍白，从脖子的颜色一致就可以看出来。城里的女同学大多不会化妆，只给脸上扑粉，和脖子一对比好像做了换颅手术。而眼前这个姑娘，苍白也有病态的美。

她说：“心诚则灵。”

趁她分神的间隙，乐正龙牙腾出一只手去抚摸鹤的羽绒，在硬韧翎毛掩护之下，生长得分毫不差。他想探究区域的穷极，却在预定路线上触到一节冰凉之物。他以为这是某种演化而来的外骨骼，正想摸个仔细，就感到指尖如水蛇一般从掌控中抽走。后知后觉中起身抬头，言和立在鹤对面，将手握在胸前，连指尖都泛出好看的颜色。她神情懵懂，还没弄清发生了什么事。

“那个……我不知道那是你的手……”乐正龙牙说完就后悔了，因为她的双颊从听了这句话之后就急速变红，好像有谁在她体内生了一把火。从这一点上可以看出她并非没有血管，还能推断出她的血管壁很薄。这种人严格来讲不适合养鹤，但有些人就喜欢逆天而行。言和听了他的解释，真想一拳把他打进湖里，但她是四十九公斤级，乐正龙牙是八十公斤级，于是忍住没动手。只是轻描淡写的道声“无事”便匆匆一笔带过。倒是龙牙，把冰凉的触感铭进心里，夜夜受其折磨。

言和乘着鹤飞走了，龙牙也坐车回到城里，起初还想把胶卷弄丢的真相说一说，顾及人们的接受力问题，临时改成了失手掉进河里。虽然同窗对他为什么要在光天化日之下抛胶卷玩仍持怀疑态度，但比起接受一个牧鹤女子的存在实在要容易许多。没人要乐正龙牙赔钱，因为新校长上任，他们急需一个敢担事的帮他们扛起反抗大旗。

后来发生的事让龙牙白捡了便宜。国都的气温反常上升，许多树都被晒死，有个从非洲来访问的领导团居然在马路中央中了暑，看热闹的人把路口围得水泄不通，救护车开不进来，差点把人家烤成癫痫。所有的学生都觉得该放假时，新校长在操场上开了场大会，痛斥学生们娇生惯养，国家培养你们就是为了人才，谁中暑就是对国家不忠。稿子还没念完，他自己也中暑了，于是与会的人群纷纷拔腿往四面八方跑。因为没人去救新校长，他就在演讲台上躺了一整天，此后再也没有露过面。

乐正龙牙也在逃跑之列，他在日暮时分下车，走过长桥后又是黑天，不禁有些怀疑是否是时空曲率出了毛病，毕竟走个桥还不至于从黄昏走到夜晚。他蔫头耷脑的挪着步子，酷热的暑气几乎把他的血液蒸干。遥闻村中有犬吠，歇斯底里吼个不停，俄而阒然无音，不知跑哪里去了。这一次他没想进村子，反而想离得越远越好。因为他来这一趟不是为了走亲戚而是为了避暑。仙遥乡东北有山，西南有湖，国都炎热的风吹过此处，起码凉上七八成。即便如此，这里仍是无人问津，人们更情愿花高价去避暑山庄玩。

龙牙对着月光翻开一本小册子，上面是摩尔斯电码表。学生们现在都在学习这种语言，因为校领导能听得出中文的脏话，却听不出用手掌拍出的脏话，还洋洋自得地以为人们在鼓掌喝彩，巴不得天天听。他刚复习完M和L，正想背G，就感到头顶上方有风吹来。这本没什么大不了，但风愈发加疾，到后来完全变得凶猛，好像自己被绑在了一台鼓风机下面。疾风中龙牙仰首鹄望，只见一只巨鹤如失事飞机搬向他扑来。

放鹤台不大，但极度空旷，而且终年覆雪。许多人无法分清这层薄雪与霜的区别，龙牙当然也不例外，比较过分的是，他居然认为这是生石灰。在尚有植被的向阳之地，立着几座低矮的坟茔，大多不堪风化侵蚀，被磨损掉了。只有最上面的两座，字迹笔画依稀，还能读出几个字。埋在下面的是谁不得而知，但能看见立碑人的记号，一座刻着“徒 言和立”，一座刻着“姊 言和立”。都用划分生死的朱砂漆上，隔开了阴阳两界。那么这里埋着的，就是她的师父和师弟了。一段熟悉的曲调从他的肺腑奏起，现在听来却格外悲戚，仿佛全世界的盐都撒在了皮开肉绽的伤口。倒不是因为这首歌带有多么浓厚的死亡气息，而是曾开口唱过这首歌的人，是他的妹妹。

“家乡的茶园开满花，妈妈的心肝在天涯，夜夜想起妈妈的话，闪闪的泪光鲁冰花。”他也开口唱，像是历史的影像，影像没有声音。所以连离他最近的鹤，也没有听清是他在歌唱。唯有言和，从云浪涌动的崖边，一下子就捉住了他的声波。

“这首歌能让我想起许多事，我有时都忘记它的名字了。”言和悄悄走近他身边，又悄悄地对他说。

“《鲁冰花》。”龙牙并不吃惊，仿佛言和的突然出现是剧本上标明的桥段，早已被他预知于胸。但实际上，这是真的人生。

乐正龙牙转过头认真的看她，她也在看自己。那一瞬间，两人都明晰了是谁曾在自己的梦中走过，但他们都没有点破。风起时两朵花相对而开也不需要点破什么，如果凡事都点破一遍，世界就会千疮百孔。

龙牙还想谈些什么，可言和已经走开。坟墓四周毕竟不是适合聊天的地方。他可以选择跟上去，也可以选择伫立原地，因为他身处回忆之中，所以两种情况都发生了。

目送鹤群飞越远山之后，两人向着言和的住处走去。龙牙神色凝重，仍沉浸在十几层回忆中无法自拔。言和一直在偷看他，发现这人不由自主的打了个寒战，瞳孔也缩小了一倍，便轻轻肘击他的侧肋，问：“在想什么？”

这轻微一触终于让龙牙从回忆中挣脱出来，他用指肚揉着太阳穴，如释重负的吐字：“没事，想起了我坠崖那次。”

言和听后吃吃地笑：“你这些年来过那么多次，却偏偏想起那一回。”

“说到底，”乐正龙牙半开玩笑的说：“你我倾心，应该就是从我来那一遭之后开始的吧。”

纰漏应当归咎于言和的疏忽，以往她都是先照顾幼鹤再去管成年鹤，那次她却把幼鹤留在外面。天上还盘旋着一只鹰。高山上有老鹰是很常见的现象，它们总是吃不饱。占据食物链终端的生物大多是饥肠辘辘。它盯上了鹤群，乐正龙牙盯上了它。它俯冲的时候，乐正龙牙也在向着鹤群冲刺。他小时候逮过麻雀，以为能在老鹰身上故技重施。幼鹤们看着两个冲着自己奔来的猎手，竟忘记了起飞。攫来的鹰爪在眼前被双手握住，鹰尖唳一声，想挣脱却无法挣脱，只好鼓起力气扑腾着向上飞。或许是求生的欲望太猛烈，龙牙居然被它拖着移动。言和听到他的叫声后走出门来，不可置信的看着乐正龙牙像个直升机起落架一样随鹰滑翔。慌乱中她大喊：“快松手！”

若不是她这一喊，乐正龙牙就要被抛下山崖。不过结局也差不多，松开手后他仍旧被自己的惯性搡下了崖边。鹰在摆脱之后逃向天空，估计一段时间后不敢再回来，龙牙则笔直地坠落山谷，在真空般的山谷里，他没有吼叫，没有失禁，没有涕泗横流。面对着不可避免的死亡无动于衷。反而是眼前出现的幻境让他胆战心惊，他看见在白茫茫的大雪中，人人各有所属，只有他和一个姑娘分别茕茕孑立，那么无依无靠，就像两个不及物动词。上方传来言和的呼喊，再急切也无法把他拉住。

他紧闭双眼，撞在一个有弹性的表面上，陷入了短暂的长眠。所有的幻境都渗进雪地，消失得无影无踪。

【柒】

乐正龙牙醒来时，最先看到一扇半掩的木窗，也是唯一能看到的装修。所以最初几分钟内，有关世界的认知全是从这口几寸见方的黑洞中窥见的。夜空如同切口整齐的肉冻，缝隙里杂草丛生，打天上倒挂下来，像是天鹅绒的门帘。星子冻结其中，射出很硬的光。他的五感还没恢复，但能借着昏暗的烛光看清土墙上的窗台，兼以四周垛叠的被褥，恍若置身某座拥挤的堡垒。后来他能听清了，就猜出来是言和在门外边同人低声诉说着什么。大部分时间都是别人在说，她偶尔回应一两句，好像戏剧中的侍卫。不久她返回屋里，关门时又把料峭的寒风挤进些许，将烛火吹得更加动荡，绰绰的影子在壁上上蹿下跳，整间屋子都演变成一个时代。言和披着斗篷，暗淡的烛光仅照亮她上唇以下到胸部以上的区域，宛如一帧电影的海报。乐正龙牙看着她的嘴角，很希望能找到一颗痣，但他没有找到。痣并非都长在嘴角。可能她有酒窝，但不露给他看，所以他的希望总是落空。

也许言和因为屋中光线太暗，不知道龙牙睁着眼，也许知道却觉得无关紧要。她靠近龙牙，将他头上的毛巾撤下，从盆中拎起另一片拧干，轻轻为他覆上，像是在给死者掩上白布。气流从窗口被大气压吸出去，流经他鼻腔上方时施舍般为他留下蛛丝马迹，其中包裹着她的体香。乐正龙牙混淆了梦和真实的界限，如饥似渴地嗅着，像个舔舐巧克力锡纸的小孩，喉咙发出呜咽，小匹诺曹也开始撒谎。这些言和一概不知，否则早在看见他的手移向床边后的第一时间就该躲开。等她发现的时候，他不规矩的手已经近在咫尺，像一只捕猎的蜘蛛，掐住了她缠在腿上的丝带，且似有进一步攻城略地之势。惊得言和连药钵也端不稳了，往桌上一推，空出双手去抢救自己的丝带。黑夜中它如一条蛇的信子，流淌着静脉血的颜色。她想把他叱退，又因他半昏半醒的样子软下心来，毕竟他是为了保护幼鹤才如此狼狈。如果此时言和得知乐正龙牙奋不顾身的原因中救鹤还在其次而主要是想拿老鹰开荤，估计当下就会用丝带把他勒死。僵持中她一咬牙，以拔剑的姿势一举夺回了自己的系带。它的两端被攥得发了皱，能辨识出因他不愿松手而缓慢撑开的纹路。蓦地她害怕起来，担心这个元气大伤的男人会站起身掐住她的脖子，为了杜绝可能的发生，她选择了在他醒来之前躲出了房屋。这个决定做得当机立断，因为龙牙决定醒来也是一个很果断的过程，当手中紧握的东西滑落后，他就失去了做梦的心情，于是他把梦的沙盘掀翻，打算彻查发生了什么事。他只看见纱网状的月光，像把月亮直接摆在了眼前。除此之外一概不知，户枢的声音像戏曲的前奏开始舒展，应该是有人出去时忘了带紧门。在这种诡异的声音里，他的皮肤开始发烫，好像被人推进了火葬场。寻找散热的慌乱中，他滚下了床。

言和回来时，他的下肢在床边，上身枕在地板上，像一只断了翅的风筝。如果真有风筝坏成他这样，那以后也不用再放了。比起生死，她更想知道这人是怎么把自己摆成这个姿势的，在关节学上这应该算个悖论。龙牙见她回来，吃力地从地上撑起，恢复成人的形状。本来他是能起来的，但他没有计划。在地上躺着也不赖，这种人就欠被老鼠咬。因为这种得过且过理念的贯穿，学校里从没有一个老师对他青睐有加。

“先把药喝了吧，晾凉了。”实际上，她知道中药应该趁热喝。

“那个，言姑娘，我怎么上这儿来了，我记着我死了。”

“你记错了。”言和把药钵递给他，想起他在几小时前还紧抓自己腿上的系带不松手就转变了态度，想趁他不注意，往药里添点马钱子。

“你真是神仙？我不是坠崖了吗，但我现在躺在床上……”他接过药钵，下意识的瞥一眼自己的裤子，还好好的存在，腰带都没变样，这才放下心来，以为自己没碰上女流氓。

“袖手接住了你。”提到她的鹤，言和的眼眸忽然变亮，为它们天赋异禀的灵性而骄傲。乐正龙牙听见袖手这个名字，当即断定眼前的少女有中二病。又转念一想，在城里也是人人都有病，就豁免了她的特权，只留下一丝侥幸，因为他记着自己确实撞在了一团白色的表面上，但他没以为那是鹤，只以为是幻境中的雪地，人摔进去会像熄灭的炭火般一瞬无痕。在他坠落的瞬间，言和都没反应过来的须臾，袖手从她身边扬着翅膀窜出，像救驾的武将抓住狂风，趾爪在崖边猛蹬，如酒精溶水般没入云海，并赶在死神之前接住了龙牙。当时他已经昏厥，所以唯一的目击者也失去了目证，如果他能目睹全过程，这就无法被称为传奇。

“不过你吓破气了，这是补气的药。”言和见他一直端着不喝，还以为他羞于被看见喝药的样子，就像某些猫不在人前喝奶一样。于是她背过身去。

“那些小鹤雏呢？”

“什么？哦……都安全……”

乐正龙牙看见言和的肩突然颤了一下，仿若刚挑起扁担却打了滑的农夫，便问她：“笑什么？”

“谁笑了——”言和辩白似的转过身，柔顺的丝带在腿上绕了一圈。她想摆出严肃的表情，但笑意已经遮不住了，越是想掩藏，越是笑意盎然。她还有一双大眼睛，稍微一弯一眨，笑意就漾满眸底。换个角度看，会找见一只鹿在溪边啜水，用七岔的犄角，从水面上把沾湿的花瓣依次挑起。

乐正龙牙轻轻一笑，像个捧哏似的对她说：“是，你没笑，我笑的。”

被他这一激，言和终于还是没忍住，扑哧一声笑了出来，先把龙牙吓了一跳。一个总是矜持的人突然不矜持时就会尤其动人，像她家后山松林中储存的积雪，平时覆压在遒劲的枝干上，哪天枝条绷不住时嚓一声断裂，冰冷的树就把雪面笑成花面，露出芽色的生机，比寻常覆雪时更动人——不可能不动人，因为这预兆着要雪崩了。

“你真好玩。”言和理理凌乱的鬓发，对他说。

“我？”乐正龙牙食指指着自己：“怎么说？”

“谁会为了逮老鹰而坠崖啊？”

“是我技术生疏了。不骗你，我以前逮过凤凰。”

“逮到以后呢？”

“炖了。”

“吃了有什么感觉？”

“感觉像吃了凤凰。”

“你……”

本来言和已经发出了第一个字的音，乐正龙牙能看见她的贝齿咬住红润的舌尖，但她没能把话说完，因为此时门外响起第一声鹤鸣，紧跟数声之后，屋顶上传来扑打翅羽的声音。纷纷扬扬，仿佛几百个人在屋顶上聚众打扑克。不消她说，也知道是鹤群飞来了。龙牙目送着她走向鹤群，如同目送着一桅帆船驶进海雾。他慢慢地把药服下，感觉药确实已经凉了。

这次再回来，可是感到什么都是暖的。不仅有游离深秋中的云和淡彩色的山，还包括从处暑起就若隐若现的寒霜。以往乐正龙牙见到它们这派不近人情的作风就会性冷淡，此时却一反往常，甚至觉得它们明艳得有些可爱了。拟人是山林最擅长的手法，白露以降层林尽染，枫叶经霜一打就变火红，由树干为中心开始扩散，等染透了山林，又伸长画笔去染云彩。到龙牙来时，整片山林连着天空就是一片金红色，次氯酸也飘不白，最后还得靠下雪。

言和在檐廊上支起一方几案与龙牙对坐。她跪坐在蒲团上，龙牙则是盘膝。本来两人可以席地而坐，从春到夏一向如此，但凛冬将至，阳消阴生，坐在地上难免凉到肠胃，这才移到檐廊上来。蒲包也是特意加的，它的原料是仙遥乡一带特产的麻，遇上梅雨时节也不易生霉。他们面前各置一樽小杯，是言和亲手用紫砂烧制的。紫砂名贵，对身体好，世人皆知；仙遥乡盛产紫砂，无人知晓。杯中的酒是黄绿色，刚来时龙牙不敢尝，总觉得这是老氯水。来的次数多了，连红紫色的也敢喝下去了。城里的酒全是透明，具有美容的功效，这是因为人喝多了就会死，死后代谢速率自然下降，不长皱纹，只是长尸斑。龙牙以前喜欢喝，后来尝出了酚味，就不再喝了。

酒是言和提前从地下取出，放在醒酒台醒了三天后才摆上餐桌的。不必担心喝不够，因为地下还深埋数坛。这种酒需要在每年惊蛰之后将春深时封坛埋入地下，过几年才能再启出。经历暗无天日的过程，被一场造化酿制。因为都是纯粮食酿造的，不掺工业乙醇，所以一般喝不醉人，完全不给龙牙机会，但并不代表他不会自己找。天过晌午，酒足饭饱，疏影渐垂，两人坐在檐廊上晒太阳。深秋的阳光与冬日大为不同，因为秋天与阳光是同一种颜色，故而更加难以察觉。言和不胜酒力，仅小酌三杯便浅尝辄止，但在和煦阳光的照射下一经催发，面色也渐渐变得酡红。龙牙见了她微醺的样子，就有意无意地向她挪了挪身子，顺理成章的让她依偎在身上了。其实并非言和饮酒无度，埋在地下的酒多了，难免分不清谁是谁。放的日子越长，酒越香醇，她根本猜不出饮进口中的酒究竟有多浓。何况她体表温度低，若被太阳暖遍周身，定会无力酥软，宛如蒸透的萝卜。龙牙被她倚着，不由自主想入非非。上次这样抱着她，还是在今年夏天的一场微雨过后，那次言和清醒，他找不到任何可乘之机。当然，他要是真想做点什么，只要不过度，言和估计也不会反对。但现在她将重心全部交给他，寸寸肌肤贴近他的胸膛，呼出的气里还带着醇香，一丝一丝的撩逗龙牙不安定的心。他自认不是正人君子，但也不好冒昧的登堂入室，就先选择闻她的发香。这大概是他的癖好。人的癖好多种多样，有人喜欢闻头发，所以他居高临下；有人喜欢闻手背，所以他卑躬屈膝；还有人喜欢更靠下的别的部位，所以他进了监狱。她的头发松软不贫瘠，像是羔羊赖以过冬的羊毛。搜刮完她取之不尽的发香后，他又进一步攻城略地，双手从她腋下绕过，在小腹前合拢，像完成交接的连环。言和虽然浑身无力，但是意识清醒，听见他紧张而激动的呼吸，兼以他这种鲸吞蚕食得寸进尺的入侵节奏，心中早已有数他到底在图谋些什么。只是她现在行动迟缓，攥攥拳头都会觉得手腕发麻，谈不上逃离，只能是龙牙的囊中之物。

她感到他掀起自己的衣角，足够结实的手掌如一匹莽撞的兽，翻越了自己城池的围墙。它畅通无阻地奔跑过低洼的谷地、平坦的平原与层叠的梯田，终于抵达它打算赖以栖息的丘陵。言和万般无奈之下喘出一声嘤咛，其中藏着她的羞涩，她的迷茫，还有极微弱的乞求，当然大多数还是来自女孩子生来就有的应激性反应。不过乐正龙牙只听出了期待，他的耳朵特别特立独行，能听出别人听不出的含义，所以他本人也特立独行。这有一个坏处，听不出老师们的弦外音，于是老师们后来也懒得骂他了。

乐正龙牙记起了他还能吃到果冻的年岁。那时他喜欢吃果冻，或者布丁，他分不清，反正全是工业明胶。果冻的款式大都是一个半球，像注水的馒头，在半球的最顶弧线处缀上一枚樱桃——实际上是二次皮革，熬了罂粟壳加进去，让小孩子们欲罢不能。正如现在的言和让他欲罢不能一样。果冻做成这个式样确有隐喻暗示的意味，正如他现在抚揉着的言和的明喻。在那个时候，他不怎么吃果冻，而是用手不停地揉搓那枚樱桃，樱桃对手心的感觉十分润滑，一如现在。他感到言和的颤抖，似蜻蜓点水时荷叶感受到的轻微。她的体温很凉，只有三十五六度，起初乐正龙牙还误认为她是僵尸。凉的物体总是易碎，因而他从不敢大动干戈。

他俯下身，对着言和泛红的耳廓道：“别怕，我会给你留到成亲。”

“登、登徒子……”言和羞恼地说，明明是自己被占了便宜，还搞得像他吃了亏一样。

“不要这样吧，我可是等了好多年了。”

“你不知羞！——”

“好，好，你先歇着，我去收拾收拾桌子。”乐正龙牙把她扶正——刚才她一直是妾似琵琶斜入抱的姿势。然后够过来几个闲置的蒲包当她的枕头。期间她一直瞪着他，估计是打算有力气了再算总账。

龙牙坐在白草丛生的草坡上心满意足地嗅着自己的手心。在那里他的味道和她的气息正在不断交融又分离，就像封在同一个罐子里的二氧化氮与四氧化二氮。陶醉过后，他毫无目的的偏头，不经意间看见两只蚂蚱。他也知道在深秋的高海拔地带不会有蚂蚱，但眼前确实存在。它们在同一片草叶上交谈、做爱，或许是因为太过投入，完全没注意到自己正在被人窥视。龙牙目不转睛的看着它们交尾，忽然想起了自己的相机。那是一个很好的相机，就像一个很好的人。如果它在，他就要拍下蚂蚱的不雅照登到报纸上。很快他又打消了这种念头，因为他认定蚂蚱的反季候出现是一种天启，作为一个唯灵主义者，他接受这种天启。

袖手从离他很远的高空飞过。它几乎每天都要飞到鹤群集体过山的地方，就为往山那边瞟一眼。实际上它什么也看不见，那边全是鲜为人知的白茫茫的雪，经年累月摞了几十米高。假如真有鹤飞回，它也只能看见它们翅尖上的一抹黑，星星粒粒的在雪面上就像炭火的余烬。

而他在想着自己的未来。

【捌】

乐正龙牙坐在言和屋子的床上如坐针毡，言和立在他的正对面，保持着相当的距离。刚才在坟墓前，他打定了主意要跟上来，于是有了现在的状况。如果他伫立不动或转身离开，就不会发生以后那么多的事。房间的布局现在是一个样，以后又是一个样，但自始至终只有她一个人住。桌角有一只铜炉，白铜，炉面有梅枝图案镂空。因为是暖手用，所以不大，像化缘用的钵。由于隔得有些远，他不知道铜炉是否在燃烧。房间在言和开口之前如同没有声媒介质，故而一切都沉默，连燃烧也沉默。

“怎么会想起这首歌来？”在龙牙化作一滩液体之前，言和及时问出了这句话，但是乐正龙牙答不上来，毕竟他也不清楚其中的端倪。有的时候不是人主动去唱歌而是歌要人唱歌，就像不是东风吹开花瓣而是花自己要开。他老老实实地回答：“我说不清。”

言和沉吟片刻，道：“知道吗，我的师弟生前很喜欢这首歌。”语气俨然一个下定决心打开珍藏多年铁盒的孩子。

“你也喜欢？”龙牙问。

“我……我也说不清。”言和叹了一口气，“它确实让我想起许多事。”

“我妹妹也喜欢。她还想教我唱，我却热衷上树掏鸟蛋。后来我想学了，她又教不了了。”

“令妹现在怎样？”言和似乎陷入某种不祥的预感。她想起梦里小径上男人那悲戚的眼神，与乐正龙牙提起妹妹时的神情像是一个模子刻出来的。

“小时候染了白喉，夭折了。”等到真正提起生死的时候，龙牙反而无动于衷了。棺椁与灵柩同他过早的接触，提前改造了他的心境。

“我的师弟是坠崖而死，”言和偏头看向镜子：“为了救一只鹤，后来两者都没回来。”

“老师傅呢，也是因为坠崖？”

“不，是因为雪崩。他已经很衰老了，没来得及御鹤而起。”言和走向镜子：“自古御鹤人就只有这两种归宿。”

“无人幸免？”乐正龙牙觉得这种频率只能出现在课本的例题中。

“有特例，比如，或许是我。”言和改变了行路方向，转而向他走来。龙牙微微向后欠身，以免她从袖子里猛地挈出一把刀来划破自己的主动脉。但她只停在了自己影子的前方。从初见开始，这个姑娘就很会找位置，这与其他生物存在共性，比如淡水鱼从不往海里游。他们两人像是分处卡尺两端，她不停地改变着游标的位置。自己前进一厘米，她一定会后退十毫米，精确得不像御鹤人，倒像个土木工程师。

“谢谢。”她说。

“谢？……谢什么？”

“让我在忘记之前再次想起。”

“我只是歪打正着。”

“不是的。有的记忆别人不提自己就会忘记。一旦忘记就无法再找回来。”

“谈些别的吧。”龙牙觉得这个话题太伤感，对于一个低血糖的女子来说可能太过沉重。

“怎么想起来这儿？”

乐正龙牙本来想说“我说不清”，但这种说法之前用过一次，现在再用略显欠揍，遂临时编了个万用的理由：“避暑。”

“确是个避暑的好地。”言和表示赞同。

“我还是回去吧。学校还有些工作没做完。”在又一个选择的路口，他选择了退缩。

言和盯着他不置可否。

“我走下去吗？”龙牙怀着一丝希冀，他可不想再走十二小时。

“鹤送你下去。”言和说。

余下的是一段长久的寂静，仿佛永不沸腾的冰水。

乐正龙牙从寂静中回过神来，蚂蚱已经不见了。他指认不出哪一处草丛是案发地点。好像是一场话剧，蚂蚱、袖手，包括他自己全都是场景布局，等到幕间休息时，这些布局的道具就要被原封不动的卸走，如同被抹去的历史。

既然如此，自己也该回去了，还应该向她道个歉，毕竟自己是头一次入侵到这种层次的领域。他走回屋前正欲叩门，瞥见地上有晃动的影子，只以为是有鹤在飞，等被大网罩住时就不那么想了。他大呼救命，分出双手去拨弄缚住自己的网，却被言和抢先一步摁住了双手。跨公斤级的挑战总要做些不公平的准备。

“阿和……”

“现在知道错了？哼，太晚了！”言和完全不给他机会，揭开网眼的一角，直接将双手从他的领口抻了进去。她的手冰凉，像严冬的竹节，让龙牙不自主的颤栗。早在他反抗之前，言和就抢先将他双手反剪押在了膝下，所以他要么脱臼，要么任她左右。但他觉得不该这样，总得有所表示，便大喊：“我当时可没那么心急！”

“你、你还好意思提！”言和急忙一掐，想让他收声：“色魔！”

这姑娘下手够阴。自己再不济也只是轻轻的来回蠕动，她倒好，像要把自己置于死地一般地蹂躏。这是人的皮肤，不是搓衣板，何况感觉也不尽相同。言和虽没多少货，但好歹能撑起衣服线条；自己胸肌有大半年没练，如今就是一团死肉，亏她捏得有滋有味——言和不过是想以直报怨罢了。

“鹤来了——”他急中生智吼了一嗓，倒是挺受用，言和报复的手很明显的凝滞了一下。乐正龙牙又擅长见缝插针，抓住机会就想撑起身子。言和虽然轻，但也有质量，相对速度一大就显得更沉。她立马回过神来，想把他再按下去，如此乐正龙牙就像一只跳蝻，仅向前扑了一小段距离。

言和的手抽了出来，却没有再进攻的打算。只是长久地趴在他身上轻轻的喘息。乐正龙牙感觉不大好，因为他下面没人垫着，只有凉凉的木板——已经被他捂热了也说不定。从这个角度，一仰头就能看见夕晖残照。天空有些浑浊，令他想起国都高锰酸钾般发紫的天光，这不是个好印象。

言和好像在哭，听得懂的人知道她是在笑。住在凄神寒骨的地方久了，笑声也会发凉。可能起名时就考虑到了现在的寒凉，才寄愿言辞尽量温和起来。她笑得不疾不徐，能听出不是为笑而笑，大概是觉得还不够，又赌气似的敲打龙牙的头。他也不躲。这种任人宰割的样子终于激起了她的母性同情心，便稍稍的放缓了力度。

“嗳，龙牙君。”

“什么？”

“在这呆多久？”

“明早便走。这次来本就是偷闲。”

“不是为了躲着我，像第二次见面那样？”

“第二次？哪一次？”

“就是……”言和也要想一会儿，在回忆的同时不忘伸出食指去戳正被压在身下的龙牙的左腮。“唔，你借口学校有工作那次。”

“是吗，我怎么不记得？”实际上他记得一清二楚，只是不敢告诉她那次自己的确是为了逃避她。

“这次是真有事啊。回去收拾收拾东西，准备论文，等都妥当了，就有更多时间来见你了。”

当然他还瞒下了一些东西不敢告诉言和，比如国都即将进入狂欢状态，每个医院的院长都在居心叵测的扩张床位。他来的时候城中已经刷满了用实际行动维护国家长治久安的标语，但人们都想拿实际行动做点背道而驰的事。一般情况下，一旦国家的长治久安需要靠标语维持的时候，离天下大乱也就不远了。

“那你可记得回来。回来给你做鲈鱼汤。”言和对此心照不宣。

夜，灯半昏时，月半明时，袖手正埋头梳理羽毛，听得有人叫它，便伸长颈子四下打探，远远看见龙牙蹲在篱笆的一角冲它招手，示意它过去，好像一个偷鸡贼。他弓着腰向它挪动，一边张望言和的寝室，一边压低声音对他说：“来来，老兄，跟你商量点事儿。”

袖手正欲啼叫表示同意，却被他眼疾手快的钳住了喙：“别出声，我说你听。”

袖手屈伸几下长颈作为点头，龙牙见它连点头都已经学会，就知道离成仙不远了。他继续压低声音说：“要是明天走，她肯定得送我，得多难受。要是我现在就走，明天她一醒，见不到我，就不相思。我跟公共汽车司机都说好了，让他等等我，你现在送我下去行不行？”

袖手把头埋低，像是饮水的长颈鹿。它背上没有鞍，但载人还是手到擒来。乐正龙牙大喜过望，没想到鹤比人好说话，当下攀上它的背，握紧鹤绳，悄悄对它说：“没白疼你”，之后便灌了一肚子风，乖乖闭上了嘴。鹤比飞机唯一的不足就是没有起飞通知。它载着他飞过长桥，降落在有温泉旅舍的山坡上。旅舍依旧凋敝，说明店主人没有归来，也说明他永远不会归来。龙牙翻下袖手的背，把鹤绳重新系好，继而袖手长鸣一声，冲天而去。在没有路灯的山路上，冽冽的月光浇在它的身上，凝成崭新的霜纹从扬起的翅羽间抖落，好像下一秒就会自燃，因为乐正龙牙怎么看怎么像白磷。他没有目送袖手的闲暇，因为确实有个司机在等他，逾期不至要另外加钱。他虽然不是低保户，却也知道钱不是坏东西，于是快马加鞭地奔着车站而去。

袖手在风移影动的竹叶间看见了言和，自知事情败露，落在她身边时认错般的拿自己的丹顶去蹭她的手。言和披了一件斗篷，略微敞开的怀里拥着一盏纸油灯，因为热对流，襟上的毳毛都朝里侧倒伏。她轻敲了一下袖手的脑袋，佯嗔道：“你就向着他。”另一只手却从腰囊中取出常备的笋干，填进了它的喙中。

霜降后七日，宜天下大乱。

【玖】

乐正龙牙赶到学校时宿舍已经熄灯，全部的窗口都没有光亮，整座楼俨然一座筛子。如果他能来的早一些，也照样见不到灯光，这是因为所有的灯泡都被子弹射碎了。他想翻墙，却被值班巡夜的老师发现，勒令他束手就擒。借着对方手电筒的光亮，乐正龙牙看清了对方的长相。令他激动的是，逮到他的人是教过他的一位老教员。他把口罩摘下来，大叫：“是我啊，老师，乐正龙牙！”

显然这位教员已记不起乐正龙牙是谁，他只好自翻罪证：“就是打碎的硅棒的那个！”

“噢！”老师一经点拨，顿时记起了他：“你就是那个有机化学只考了三十七分的笨瓜！”

乐正龙牙一下子把脸拉得老长。他的有机化学的确只考了三十七分，这就说明他的确是一个笨瓜。不管怎么说，老教员还是放他进去了。最近世道不太平，总有人溜进学校的菜地偷萝卜。他走到学生宿舍楼下，又被一束探照灯光打在身上，这已经是他一小时内遭遇的第二次，因而有些愤怒。他向上一看，差点被镁光灯照瞎。

“我靠，老班长？你再不回来我们都要给你开追悼会了！”

“能先给我开门吗，谁闲的没事把宿舍门改成卷帘门的？”

“战时需要！”楼上的人关了探照灯，屋里传出一阵通电的声音，门楣上的绿灯亮起，卷帘门向上拉开，好像一个暴食者在对着食物张开大口。他走进去，灯泡在他脚下碎成万花筒图案。估计是为了维持必要的照明，学生们在电线附近接了几盏电石灯。这种灯费力不讨好，不到万不得已也不会用它，这时有人打着手电筒下来接他。乙炔在战时很珍贵，比做灯更有用的用途不知凡几，故楼上都不点灯。

“能告诉我战时是什么意思吗，学校怎么破得跟西南联大似的？”

“条子昨天把灯泡全打碎了，估计明天连示威都免了，直接找个借口就要开战。”

“他们有多少人？”

“本市外加外市的警察、保安、爆破专家和小混混，大概有两千来人。”

“我们呢。”

“在校师生三百人。”

“哦，太棒了，他们的投降接待处在哪？”

“抱有信心好吗！我们是理工，可以拯救世界的！”

“或许吧，”龙牙说：“如果他们真的只有橡胶子弹。”

“……以及我们能搞到实验室钥匙的话。”权衡一番后，他又补充一句。

第二天徵羽摩柯来找乐正龙牙时全楼拉起战备警告。一些警察堵在校门口声称有几个警察失踪了要进校搜查，值班的学生们说我去你妈了的吧，被日本鬼子用烂的理由现在再拿出来使不觉得害臊吗。——继而发展为对骂，最后警察代表打了学生代表一耳光，学生代表踢了他的老二。两人撤下前线后，战争一触即发。警察们拔枪射击，学生们用弹弓还击；保安们甩动电棍，学生们挥舞尺规。在沸反盈天的混乱中传出几声枪响，顿时有人大呼：“是真子弹！”

楼外的学生节节败退之时，化学实验室的门被猛地一脚踹开。学生们在乐正龙牙的指挥下穿过从屋顶倾泻的灰尘，洪水般涌了进来。

“好吧各位，”乐正龙牙说，“让他们知道，玩真的还是我们强。”

自从学生们占领了实验室，战局就逐渐逆转，甚至一度将战区扩张到了校门以外。他们自主设计毒气弹，把各种呛人的有色气体灌入易拉罐向外扔以充当烟雾弹，还采取了不同措施对付敌人：警察如果深挖壕沟就投氯气；如果建造高台就扔氨气；还可以两者一起扔，于是天地一片白茫茫。后来打到白热化时，急了眼的学生居然扔起了氯仿。敌人可以挡住罐子，却挡不住空气，也无法防止气体见光——后来终于引进了几台大功率电风扇，但那时学生们已经开始制造TNT了。警察试图切断供水来使其不攻自破，但学生们收集废水用电渗析之后就又能喝了。电可以自己发，风力火力都支持，也不必担心燃料不够，学校附近的河流上游有一家小工厂，他们收集那里的河水，从小工厂倾倒的废油中用离心机分离出苯和柴油来烧。警察向校园里扔燃烧弹，却被大石头砸了回来——这台自主研发的投石机要几个学生合作才能运转：一个测风速风向，一个汇报落点，一个计算，一个装填，命中率在百分之八十以上。警察们又往里扔手雷，这时学生们推出了超电磁炮。用仓库的轧钢做轨道，铺上磁发生装置，杀伤力很高，而且大家还没穷到连钢蹦都掏不出的地步。缺点是太占空间，十几米长的轨道，大多实验室都摆不开，只好架在外面。不少教师见到这片如火如荼的景象都有些跃跃欲试，有的物理老师甚至商量着去哪找点铀来造原子弹，但最终都被教育主任驳回。他愤怒的表示，我们是教育工作者，不是战争贩子！自从实验室战场开辟后，学生们就在战斗上连战连捷，除了有一次，有人在造乙醚时不小心发生泄露，把整个屋子的人都熏倒了，差点害得大伙全部被生擒。尝到甜头的学生们愈发得意忘形，他们把教学楼改成莫高窟一样的碉堡状结构，上下人都要用轮轴传输。还把楼梯拆除，铺上铁轨，但实际上的速度并不比爬楼梯快多少，不过每个人干得都很卖力。直到最后，学生们就要把原子弹造出来的时候，被几十发迎面而来的火箭弹炸上了天。

乐正龙牙在医院的病床上惊醒，环顾四周以后首先排除了自己在医院的可能。因为这里色彩惨白，只有一盏吊灯。为了照亮更多的地方，特别加了灯罩。这就使房间只有下半截亮着，往上看时不见灯，只能看见血迹和别的分泌物。这里作为医院，没有小说中描述的消毒水味，只有一股腥臊气。置身其中就像置身一间厕所改造的屠宰场，或者屠宰场改造的厕所。他勉强撑起身，发现周围全是同自己病床一样的病床，和同自己一样的人。他们有的衣衫褴褛，有的穿着衣服，都在抗议。抗议的内容五花八门，但大意都是不想在这里呆着。

“嘿！你怎么起来了？快躺回去！”一个穿着白大褂——当然看不大出是白大褂的人跑过来，拽住他，硬把他往回拉。龙牙如梦初醒的对他说：“等等，我不该在这里的，我得回去，硝化甘油的发生器还没关……”

“我是这儿的院长，什么油的先放一放。”

“不行啊！有一点溢出来，整个学校就要被炸上天了！”

“哦，好吧，孩子，你们的教学楼已经成废墟了。你们居然把那群疯子逼到扔导弹的地步，而且那个喷黄烟的炉子早找不见了，你揪我领子干嘛，喂！停手！来人啊——”

一个虎背熊腰的保安蹿进来，还没到龙牙面前先被另一个人截住。那个人痛哭流涕，两个护士都拦不住，他嘴中不停的喊：“放开我，他妈的，我没病，你们才有病！我祖上出过御医，你们凭什么把我关进来！”一直嚷到被保安用电棍放倒，再乖乖的让护士们扛走。

“你们什么事？”保安握着还没收紧的电棍，问龙牙和院长。

“哦，没事。只是我觉得胃痛，可能要在贵院呆上几天了。”龙牙捂着肚脐说。

“好孩子。”院长欣慰地点点头，顺便把他的手提到了胃真正该在的部位。

乐正龙牙只好一直在医院休养——他当然不愿在这里的，故而一直在计划逃跑。可是这地方的保安比医护人员都多，插翅难逃，何况自己也找不到帮手。周围的人滥用太多吗啡，搞得整个人都恍恍惚惚，流出的口水能养鱼，这些人不能带自己出去。

后来他找到了徵羽摩柯，本来他们两个只隔了一堵墙，但徵羽摩柯一直不出门，所以他们一直见不到面。直到某天乐正龙牙在墙上敲击练习摩尔斯电码，听见墙的另一头也传来回复，他便和对面用这种语言交谈。后来还骂起来了，把墙敲得笃笃响，墙皮都震下来好几块，翻译成汉语是“你这个混账为什么之前不出来，是为了在房里养蛆吗！”

在三天后的中午，两人借打饭的名义，坐在了并排的两个座位上。

“听着，我们得逃出去。”

“为啥？”

“什么为啥！”龙牙觉得自己分贝太大，又强制压低声音：“你愿意呆在这个垃圾场一样的地方？”

“我觉得挺好，公费医疗又不自己掏钱，这就是社会主义的优越性，而且这儿的福利比学校好多了，还有免费的糖水喝。”徵羽摩柯喝着糖水说。

“什么？你不是反动斗士吗？你的志气呢？你被阉了吗！”龙牙努力压低声音，同时用勺子敲得碗沿铛铛响。

“嗯，这里的护士还挺俊的……”

“你怎么这样，你不是喜欢小洛吗？出去以后你就追她去吧！”

“她入团了，我们政见不合！”徵羽摩柯也有些动怒。

“哦，好吧，好吧。大家心平气和的交流，你想想，我们是战友，天底下还有什么是你我联手干不成的吗？”

“有很多……比如……生个孩子……”

“醒醒。你是想要个孩子，还是想从这里出去？”

“那还是出去吧。”

当天晚上，刮着风的夜里，乐正龙牙带着徵羽摩柯当着四个保安的面从医院大门杀了出去。并非保安玩忽职守，而是他俩的阵仗实在太吓人：乐正龙牙手握两把燃烧的扫帚，像个印第安食人土著，眼中流出的疯狂令保安们胆寒。但这疯狂不是源自杀气，而是一种恐慌。在闹事之前，乐正龙牙找到一瓶医用酒精。众所周知，医用酒精的浓度分百分之七十五的和百分之九十五的，他以为是百分之七十五，实际上他拿的那瓶是百分之九十五的。这两成的差距导致火焰蹿得超乎预想。他如果不能及时跑出去，火会连他一起烧死。徵羽摩柯挥舞着两把皮搋子，在乐正龙牙的开路下一阵掩杀。没人愿意被火燎到，也没人愿意被皮搋子糊脸，所以都识相的让开了道。刚跑出大门，乐正龙牙把扫帚往地上一撂，等保安凑近时掏出早已搜集好的各种药面，往燃烧的火堆上一掀，顿时引起了粉尘爆炸。在漫长的夜里分外妖娆，像迎来了白昼。两人借着爆炸逃脱，而保安们最终逮到的，也不过是两把用旧的皮搋子。

“你们真够出神入化。”言和端着一只瓷碗倚在摇椅上说。龙牙讲述这个故事时，运用了大量夹叙夹议的手法，使一个本来很白痴的故事显得一波三折，一时竟把瓷碗中糖炒栗子的风味也比了下去。他躺在床上手舞足蹈，恨不得上哪找一块醒木或者折扇来助助兴。

“不是道路封锁了吗，你怎么来的？”

“我划船来的。”

“划船？……现在已经立冬了。”

乐正龙牙当然也知道立冬了，所以他不用再去一千丈的地方，而是来到了这个山坞里的小房子。言和说过，立了冬山顶就再不能任着人呆下去了。即使是鹤，冻久了也会生病的。某种意义上，这里才是她的家，所以里面打扮得更贴近人间。屋后还种着腊梅，已经能看见星星点点的黄花，对城里人极为罕见的玩意儿。城里的花都是白的，并非是由于自然选择或是基因垄断，而是因为这些都是假花。如果想借助嗅花来获取诗意，那基本是不可能的。它们为了美观，统一用硫化物漂了白。呼吸道进了这种东西就要完蛋。真花大概只能在油画里出现，而且很难被发现，因为它们是用来衬托伟大领袖的。像反动派将军，就没有这种殊荣。

“但河道还没结冰，水流的像夏天一样。”龙牙说。

“真认得回来的路吗？我只同你讲过一回。”

“一回就够了。多了也没用。”

“讲讲沿途的见闻？”

“……有什么好讲？”

“讲讲呢，我喜欢你讲的故事。”

言和支颐着粲然一笑，她一笑，乐正龙牙就知道糖炒栗子是什么滋味了。可是他确实没什么好讲的，来这里的水面上连雾气也没有，全是山，因为冬天的缘故，大多裸露出土黄的本色；也有树，但大多没有生气，零丁的几片叶子在风中抖动，枝干相互接触，可供好几个人上吊之用。水路只有春天走才能引发诗兴，冬季则只能引发跳河之情。他早就预料到路上会无聊，所以在出逃时邀请徵羽摩柯一道来，但徵羽摩柯谢绝了他的邀请。他说自己恐水，还说自己是王勃转世。乐正龙牙不以为然，他觉得自己上辈子是唐明皇，但他绝不会娶自己的儿媳妇。

“以后再讲吧，在城里经历的事有点多，怪累的。”龙牙把胳臂搭在额头上，有气无力的说。实际上他精力充沛，总想做些别的事，但言和不知道这些。她从摇椅上起身，端着碗走到床边坐下，掇一枚栗子填进龙牙口中，力度不比翻过一页书页更轻。她轻纱的广袖拂过龙牙的脸庞，也拂在他的心上。在言和还没决定收回手时，他眼疾手快的一把将她拉到了床上，顺势把她锁在了自己身前。

“嗯——又乱来，栗子都洒了……”

龙牙用鼻尖蹭着她的后颈，即使屋内生着炉火，依旧是有些凉。

“你是小狗吗，别乱闻啊……”言和有些窘迫的扭动。

“不要啦，好久没见，让我吸取一下阿和的养分嘛。”龙牙有恃无恐。

“吸养分，回你的国都岂不更好。反正你在那如鱼得水。”

“我才不回国都，”龙牙说，“现在我都不想走了。”

“那一开始就不要走，”言和忽然一翻身，本来她被龙牙搂着，现在变成了龙牙被她压着，“还把袖手带坏了。”

“啊，等，等等，原来你知道啊……”

“我怎么不能知道？”言和把身子往前一弓，几乎要和乐正龙牙的鼻尖相撞：“半夜三更不睡觉，去和袖手拉感情。”她的膝部顶住了乐正龙牙的小腹，使他的横隔肌上移了半寸，导致呼吸不如以前那么顺畅。这种情况下，他还要冒充有担当：“别怪它，要罚就只罚我一个人吧……”

“哼，本来就打算只罚你一个！”言和又一弓身，直接拿手捏住了龙牙的脸，令他确信自己惹过来的是台定时炸弹。

这一次乐正龙牙在仙遥乡留了很长时间，因为河流逐渐结冻，唯一的陆路交通也被切断。从这一方面可以判断城中的内乱有没有停歇，但交通这一点也有可能被人们彻底遗忘了。他还可以驾着鹤回到国都，但不保证不会连人带鹤一块被气枪打下来。这样分析一下，就显得风尘仆仆回国都很没有必要，何况仙遥乡比国都要暖和五六度，现在还依稀能听见蝉鸣。按照趋利避害的原则，他也理应留在这儿。若逢雨霁天晴，尘风谢尽，霰消雾起，岚霭依依，言和每每要披上她的披风出门，自山南，至水北。龙牙则穿上他在清仓甩卖中购得的羽绒服，走在言和身后，久远随行。这件羽绒服根本不挡风，因为内中填塞的全是再生毛，而非鸭绒。现在所有城市都找不到鸭绒，因为鸭子没有人类那么强大的免疫系统，无法在因燃烧旧轮胎而滚出的浓浓黑烟中长到成年。终于有天言和忍不住了，在每年鹤群褪毛时收集了满满一怀鹤绒，把他的大衣裁开，抖出再生毛换以鹤绒，又一针一针密密缝上，针脚细腻如千年蜀绣，从此龙牙就再没挨过冻，当然不穿这件衣服时除外。当众人都要缩在屋里靠柴油机冷却水做暖气取暖时，他却在天朗气清的仙遥乡放浪形骸。言和此行搭配的是缀有流苏的缟素披风，收束处系着一绺红穗。披风本身是很好看的，如果搭配深色衣服的话，但言和除了披风之外，也是一身缥色。在飘飘欲仙的同时，显得分外单薄。以往她出门要牵鹤，但这次没有，只带了一个乐正龙牙。他不会飞，不会鸣叫，也不会捕鱼，他只会耍流氓。风吹起言和的袂袖，好像要腾云扶风送她回到瑶池那去。他可以紧跑几步贴近她身边，也可以一直维持着距离，因为他置身现实之中，所以两种情况只能发生一件：他追了上去。

“阿和，天冷了。”

“嗯，我知道。”

【拾】

将夜深时剪亮一盏烛，夜幕比以往更低，色素沉淀似的笼在这座小屋上方。言和把烛盏推得更靠里些，以免被谁失手推翻。刚才乐正龙牙接到个电话就出去了——谁会想到这里还有信号覆盖呢。除了一半的染色体，这部手机是他父亲留给他的唯一的东西。月光把他的影子映在窗纸上，显得有些虚浮。从言和这个位置望去，他举着手机在檐廊上踱步，每经过一根庭柱就要逗留片刻，把头抵在柱子上，不知在想什么。如果此时去掉一切遮挡物，还能看见他正不停的用鞋来回蹭着地上的灰尘，口中呼出一团团白气，好像吸了几十根烟。每当对着手机讲完一段话，还要仰着脖子朝里面窥探一眼，如同一个老瓷匠张望自己的瓷有没有烧好。在通话的终末，他点头，然后把手机放回兜里，拿手摸了摸喉结，小心翼翼的进了屋。眼见这副欲盖弥彰的样子，不用他再说什么，言和也明白发生了什么事。

龙牙坐回自己原来的位置，那是言和的对面，悬在窗边的一方高台，言和的衣摆从边沿流下，尚且触不到地面。在高台上设有小桌，摆着一坛酒，两盏酒觞。龙牙出去接电话时觞中已经空了一半，等回来时却又被斟满，唯独言和面前滴酒不剩，好像表现主义上的两个极端。

他笑起来：“阿和，你不再倒一点？”

“已经喝了两杯了。等等，你不会又想……”

“别这样看我啊，我两袖青骨，怎有非分之想？”

言和又倒了一点进去，只是一点，好像是用叶子收集起来的。她举杯道：“当真？”

龙牙轻咳一声，指着窗外道：“我所指的这条河叫什么名字？”

言和侧首望去，只见龙牙手指处隐约露出破碎的光，在低矮草丛的掩蔽下层层叠叠铺开，它在入冬后流动日渐缓慢，不久就会结上冰层，然后再不流动，直到来年开春。

“白石溪。”

“好，我便对着白石溪发誓，我不会对你做出格之事。”龙牙这样证明清白，本来言和也信了，但她轻抿一口后，蓦地想起了什么，狐疑的盯着龙牙问：“你好像同我讲过，你曾在舞台剧上演过司马懿，而且自己要学习他？”

“呃……”

“我怎么记得司马懿也对着洛水发过这种誓呢……而且你所谓的不出格是什么！”

龙牙赶紧把身子往后仰，以免自己被她一掌打下高台。他尴尬地轻笑一声，说：“以后骗你怕是难度更大了。”

言和晃着酒觞，不无寂寞的看着暗金色的杯底，又看一眼龙牙，将酒一饮而尽。

“我不怕的。”她微笑起来，轻轻对他说。

片晌，她端正坐姿，因血液循环加速而带来的快感正在全身流窜。她解下发带，发丝便恢复自由，若不是见她此举，龙牙也不会发现她的头发又变长了。

“想不到叱咤风云的龙牙君也有被赶下王座的一天。”她调侃着说。

“咳咳，我也想不到，他们除了镰刀和铁锤，居然还有导弹。”轮到龙牙窘迫的时候，就好像回到了他小时候。笨嘴拙舌的，像个社交恐惧的小男孩。

言和把酒坛与酒杯都移到桌沿与墙壁的垂直交接处，以便自己可以伏在桌面上。她一边侧脸枕在小臂上，另一只手则高高抬起，去揉乱龙牙的碎发。被她抚摸着，他放下酒杯，问道：“那，言仙子，人间烟火是什么滋味？”

“就在此檐间。”她绛唇轻启，这样告诉他。

“是吗，”龙牙自嘲般地一笑，听上去像是一种叹息，从地壳下方传上来的那种，叹息。他说，“是吗。”

“阿和，我……”

“嗯，我明白的。不必每次都告诉我。但是，你要记得回来的路。”

言和没有等到第二天清晨，她在破晓之前醒来，身上盖了厚厚的毛毯，上面绣着繁花与鹤。这座屋子，再也找不见龙牙的身影，他坐过的位置上搁着一支白羽，不消说也知道是从哪里来的。她披上披风，推开了门，令她惊奇的是，鹤群竟一个不少的恭候在门外。以往的这个时候，它们都应该休息了。她想起了刚才做的梦——她正是因为这个不祥的梦，才出来探查雪情。鹤的反常与梦的不祥令她瞬间领会了造化所要表达的含义。她回过头，只见山顶松林中崩塌的雪线，正以摧枯拉朽之势，向着山腰狂暴袭来，须臾之间，就到了她的眼前。

检讨大会在大会堂举办，这里什么都可以举办，就是不召开国家大事。会议就前几天国都动乱事件展开反思与探索。学生们在政府帮忙重建教学楼的前提下答应认错。这也是社会各界人士都希望看到的，各大媒体会在同一时刻报导直播莘莘学子的悔过之心。龙牙作为学生代表上台发言。警察们在提意见环节表示现在的学生戾气太重，出手打人真不应该，早就该煞煞他们的歪风邪气，最好严格加强学校管理。学生们说滚蛋的吧老子们是来求知识的不是来蹲监狱的，你们算哪根葱。会场内部的熵值在这种氛围下直线上升。国内的媒体纷纷关闭摄像机，国外的媒体纷纷涌上前，要看别国的热闹。龙牙站在台子的最前方，也不检讨，只是骂。一只皮鞋飞来，他屈身下蹲，鞋就拍在了身后一名同学的脸上。

“我们得快走，你已经上太多次电视了。”教导主任见势不妙立马带着龙牙跑了出去。事实证明他是明智的，事后大会堂的一号大厅半年内再也用不了了。这大概是龙牙人生的转折点，那次以后他的人生就开始顺风顺水，好运气就像在中东地区随便找地钻个孔就能迸出的石油，挡都挡不住。按照他的人生经验，一旦事情出现匪夷所思的转变，且都是朝着向自己有利的一方行进时，那它一定是个谎言或者圈套，但他还没有看出来那究竟是什么。

“乐正同学，你递交的审核已经通过了，请携带相关证件到接待处进行职称交授仪式。”

“天，老班长你听见没有，你知道这意味着什么吗！”

“知道，但不清楚。”龙牙一边洗手一边对着门口说。知道也没什么用，等他坐上交椅，再慢慢了解不迟。

“这就是说，你正式跻身国都上流社会啦！本来国都就是全国中心，你再变成上流人士，你想啊，万一哪天国都的血不够输了，其他省就算把血库抽空也得给咱们先用，毕竟咱们是国都嘛；再比如说，你去中央做个广告，随便用别人的歌也不用付版权费，因为我们是中央嘛，他们告也告不赢……”

“等等等等，这是上流人士还是地痞流氓？”

“上流人士。”他的同学信誓旦旦地说。

徵羽摩柯陪乐正龙牙去事务所开完各种证明，又把各种证件复印了复印件，全部装进薄薄的手提箱里，其中不乏善意的伪造，比如乐正龙牙只会自由泳和蛙泳，但证件上标识着他是国家二级潜水员。不过也没人管这个，光靠扉页那几个吓死人的头衔就够他坐稳交椅了。走出事务所大门时正好错过一班公交车，他们只好折回事务所去看大厅中悬挂的彩电来打发时间，彩电里面循环播放着新闻，没几个人正眼瞧它。

龙牙的笑意顿时凝固了，然后像一个融化的雪人般连连后退，瘫坐在椅子上。徵羽摩柯还没有注意到他的变化，只顾自言自语的说：“我怎么不知道国都周围还有这一片地界，还能发雪崩？怎么以前没听说过……估计又是犯到了哪位权贵，这下好了，雪崩了就算被新闻播出来，恐怕也没人敢去了，牙哥你说呢，牙哥？”

他转头，看见龙牙在座位上无助的抱头颤抖，好像吸干了极浓的马钱子碱。

“你怎么了，喂！来个人帮帮忙，他食物中毒了！”

“那是……”他指着屏幕上播出的残破的小木屋，拼了命的要从哮喘的喉咙里发出声音：“她……”

“什么？什么啊？”

他从椅子上滑下来，又被徵羽摩柯和周围几个人一起扶回了椅子。但他已经变成了水银一样的物质，不由自主的往地上溜。他崩溃着嘶吼：“去开你的摩托！把我送到汽车站！！”

“哪个汽车站？”

“去开摩托车！！！”

“哦，哦，好好，这就去！”徵羽摩柯大脑被吓得一片空白，当年他家的猫犯狂犬病时他也是这么害怕。他抱起乐正龙牙的公文包，择路而逃奔向载龙牙来的摩托车。经龙牙这一吼，全大厅的人都围过来。但都不敢问出了什么事，龙牙抬头望着他们，只能看见一排排牙齿在上下咬合，好像咬在他的肉上，把肌腱撕扯开，拉出腱鞘，继而啃噬，继而吮吸。徵羽摩柯撞开人群，没等他来拉自己，龙牙直接从地上爬起来跨上摩托车。徵羽摩柯估计他也不会等自己，赶紧跟着上了车，屁股还没坐稳就已经冲出去了几十米。人们在扬尘中议论纷纷，都在感叹这小伙子如果不是个疯子说不定可以做上国家三把手的。

“牙哥、牙、乐正龙牙！慢点！一百一十迈了！”徵羽摩柯紧紧压住帽子，后悔地想还不如把摩托车给他让他自己来，以现在这个速度，往地狱比往汽车站更快到达。但几秒的功夫，乐正龙牙忽然刹了车，徵羽摩柯觉得时空都被扭曲，他的脸因惯性贴近乐正龙牙的脊骨，在速度减到五米每秒左右的时候，摩托车终于因承受不住太大的作用力而发生侧翻，两人都被甩了出去，徵羽摩柯相对轻些，只擦破了裤子，乐正龙牙则倒飞而出，直接撞到了护栏上，仆倒在地，血流如注。

“你疯了吗！”徵羽摩柯愤怒地跳起来指着他说。

龙牙什么也没说，只有血滴在路面上。

“那个，我是说……为什么，突然刹车那么猛……”

“对不起。”龙牙虚弱的说。

“你的头……”

“和这没关系，我只是累了。”

徵羽摩柯小心地凑上前给他处理伤口，虽然血流满面，但并没有伤到什么地方。是他手臂上划了一道大口，溅到脸上的。

“我们得回去了，不然要感染的。”

“我刹车……是因为，路面上，为什么，全是地刺……”

确实如他所言，地上全是警用地刺，摩托车在这条道路上寸步难行，但这是通往仙遥乡的唯一陆路，在水路还没解冻的情况下，它是通往仙遥乡唯一的路。

“这不是，上次那次……封锁交通，都没人管，忘了撤吧……”

龙牙费力地转头望着一望无际的宽广公路，上面每隔几米就设一排地刺，密密麻麻几百米，恍若一部灾难片里的末日公路。

“这个城市什么时候变成的这样啊。雪崩了不派消防去救援，也不查伤亡人数；摆了地刺又不派公安收回去，直接掐断交通……”

“你在这里土生土长的。难道一直没有发现吗……在我们出生以前，它就已经是这样了。”

直到他再也说不出话了，徵羽摩柯才上前把他搀起来，护栏已经被撞弯，这就说明它由钛合金制造完全是吹出来的。两人合力扶起摩托车，试了多次才打上火。徵羽摩柯低头检查火花塞，龙牙盯着仪表盘。他们都听见了嗒嗒的敲击声，但作为行家，可以清晰的分辨出声音不是出自梃杆，而是出自马蹄。

乐正龙牙不可置信的抬头望去，一个骑着马的人正向着自己缓缓而来。马蹄的每一步都精准的迈过地刺，它在有灵性的活物面前完全失效。

“是你？”乐正龙牙回想起自己在网页上看过的图片，图片中的人脸与面前的人开始重合。“你是反动派的那个将军？你还活着？”

来人披着厚实的斗篷，罩着巨大的兜帽，只露出脸的下半截，露出A形的疤痕。他走到龙牙面前，递给他一卷绷带。

“有件事我要澄清，我不是反动派。我只是看穿了谎言。”

龙牙咬住绷带的一角，在伤口上缠了箍紧的几层，几乎覆盖了半截胳膊。接着将头一拧，强硬地扯断绷带。正要把它还回去时，发现将军就立在身前，将马的缰绳按进他的手里。

“什么意思？”龙牙看着缰绳发怔。

“我怎么办？”徵羽摩柯大声问。

将军支起食指抵住唇的中央，像是噤声的动作。他似笑非笑地对龙牙说：“马是不怕地刺的。”

“且慢，在我走之前，能问个问题吗？”龙牙问。

“请。”

“您是怎么知道我来的。”

“心诚则灵。”

一道白光掠过龙牙心头。

“我得赶快走了，谢谢你们两个。我说真的。”

“借你的，记得还。”

龙牙踩住马镫翻身上马，未等他发号施令，马兀自向着公路的尽头奔去。徵羽摩柯紧着摩托前盖的螺丝，同时看着他远去。将军走到他旁边，似有所指地说：“真是雷厉风行。”

“是啊。他可欠我个大人情。”徵羽摩柯撇撇嘴。

“我读过你的文章，战斗性还挺不错的。”将军对他说。

“你真是反动派？阁下哪里人？”

“就那小子奔着去的地方。仙遥乡。”

“没听说过。”徵羽摩柯皱皱眉。作为一个全才，世界上有他不知道的地方实在算是一种挫败。

“你该听说的。”将军擦着手说，顺便递给徵羽摩柯一块手帕：“再聊聊？”

“都一样。”徵羽摩柯说，看着龙牙消失的隧道口，又不解的说：“真不知他要去找些什么。”

但是我明白，将军替他掸去肩角的灰尘，这么说。

那是你不懂的执着。

【拾壹】

穿过一条隐约在山水之间的长桥，就到了仙遥乡。快见到仙遥乡的山峰时，乐正龙牙才意识到自己一直在单手策马，另一只手紧握住的，是徵羽摩柯塞给他的公文包。或许是出于巧合，在他的目光扫过皮包的拉链时，拉链猝然绷断，雪白的纸张就从中杂乱的飞出。先是他的学术报告，再是他的得奖证书，唯一被他看清的，是一张设计得花里胡哨的学位评级，这个在他任职期间会起到举足轻重的作用，当年有个人为了去捡这页白纸黑字差点把命搭上。龙牙低叹一声，猛地甩手将公文包抛开，于是里面的文书如同爆炸般飞散，撒在山谷间，恍若飓风来袭时的落木萧萧。一些质量轻的单张纸页因为气流不均衡而紧贴在他身体两侧，后来终于被他完全摆脱。龙牙想起了一种久违的感觉，在他的津液间被蒸馏出来，他感到自己正在失去，又感到什么正在失而复得。长桥一如既往的在等待他，它的尺寸永远为他量身定做。无论他是独自行走，还是策马，还是开坦克。越靠近雪崩的山岭，空气就越冰凉，仿佛被液氮没顶。被泥土染脏的雪在山脚堆积，并且有些发硬，一如国都倾颓的古城墙。在往前不远处，雪墙被硬生生撞出一道缺口，还不断的有人从那里进进出出，匆匆忙忙。一个扛锄的居民看见了他，对着他吆喝：“喂——”

“你们去救雪吗！”龙牙冲着他喊，喊过之后才发现自己的嗓子早已沙哑，喊不出什么气势来了。

“防洪！堤要垮了！”村民头也不回的往上赶，生怕怠慢了工程。但他口中说的是什么堤——

乐正龙牙记起来了，是温泉旅舍旁的防波堤。龙牙初来时它就满布裂隙，只是没人猜到它会崩溃。就像这场雪崩，每场雪崩的间隔大约是一百年，只有这次，是在言和的师傅遇难后不到二十年复发。落雪积攒的势能轻而易举地对早已残破不堪的防波堤完成了最后一击。如他所预见的，洪水一波波越过堤坝的地基扑面而来。村民们在地上垒起层层沙袋，并凿通沟渠引水向四面八方。好在这一片山势较陡，涝情也不严重，大水稍加疏导便流下了山坡。实际上，这座防波堤本来就拦不住多少水，水都供给国都了，蓄水的功效早就与一方小野塘差不多。按现在的进度算，不到晚上就能完全控制住水灾。还有几个小孩装模作样地抱着铁铲跟在大人们的裤腿后面。好拿着子虚乌有的功劳换糖吃。

经历雪崩的山林充满变数。即将断裂的枝干总有断裂的时候。龙牙读过一篇学术报告，研究表明人的目光具有能量。比方说，在他凝视枝干时枝干就突然断开，夹着簌簌的积雪劈头盖脸打下来，落点预计在小孩子的头顶。他像当年逮老鹰般扑上去，护住孩子的头。粗壮的枝干砸在背上，他的胸腔被挤出一声哀鸣。快撑不住要倒下去时，被几双结实的手扶住了。

“他救了我孩子！你看他都出血了。”

“不是，不是，我这是刚才从路上摔的。”龙牙解释说，他举起缠着绷带的手臂，现在被染得半黑不红，像画了油彩。

“但是你救了她孩子，而且我们也不能让伤员出力。”

“可是……我本来也不是来救水的，我什么都不知道……我是来找言和的……你们见她了吗……”

“言和……”村民们面面相觑，看来是谁都没见过。她素来深居简出，可能见不到她才是情理之中的事。

一个在他正前方、离得最近的青年走上来，把攥紧在手里的铁锹交给龙牙。

“你只能自己去找她了，我们还有洪水。”

“已经帮了很大忙了。”龙牙将沉甸甸的铁锹贴在胸口，仿佛在最前排冲锋的死士，伺机待发。

“我们仙遥乡都信这么一句话……”

“心诚则灵。”龙牙一字一句道出谜底。青年在惊愕之余瞥见了龙牙身后将军的马，恍然大悟地说：“是我多此一举了……”

“没有，”龙牙拍拍他的肩：“永远不算多。”

所有人都不约而同的停下了手里的活，看着这个不速之客义无反顾地划开雪幕，朝着未知风险的山腰进发，一如沙漠中的旅人，追逐着渴求的幻象，盲目的冲动。理论上，这类人应该写入党史，而不是小说，而他不适合党史，或许，更不适合小说。

当星斗又开始燃烧时，他撑着铁锹努力不让自己倒下，从侧面看就像字母λ。因为早饭只吃了一点面条，午饭没吃，又经过整整一下午的铲雪，他现在的血糖含量已经低到了阈值，出现了耳鸣与眼花。有声音在他耳边絮絮叨叨地反复说着我要死了我要死了你看天那么黑了生命也该走到尽头了我说真的我要死了哦天哪我要死了；另一边也有声音，听起来像自己，又不太像，它说，你看看前面，哪怕一眼。

眼前是小木屋的一块墙壁，本来木屋是十几面墙壁来回组合形成的格局，现在只剩了一面，完好程度根本看不出经历了雪崩，简直像是暴雪特意避开了这一道聊胜于无的墙。龙牙气喘吁吁爬上窗边高台，碰翻酒坛时才回过神——这是他与言和最后一次分别前对饮的台子。夜是和往常一样深的夜，酒坛是和往常一样的酒坛，烛盏是和往常一样的烛盏，甚至有复燃的迹象，和往常一样，他又坐在了这里，却惟独少了她的醉卧。酒坛还没有空，言和没来得及再将它埋入地下。龙牙揭开盖头，把剩下的陈酒饮尽，被雪酿了一阵，倒比往常更醇。只是无人对饮，便比往常更伤心。

乐正龙牙眯起眼睛，从台子边缘抓起一根红绳。他认得，这是袖手系着的鹤铃。现在它没有了铃铛，显得毫无意义。他想起那天与言和缘湖而行，趁着言和不注意去探查鹤羽区域的穷极，却与她的手碰到了一起；继而想起更早以前，在临别时刻的蓦然回首，言和在他身后，泠泠然问道，要走了吗。他说，是啊，走了。

就不再找找我了？她问。

龙牙在窗台上回过头去，言和牵着袖手，披着雪崩前的披风，与她的鹤群立在他身后，窗台之下，雪岭之上。飞鸿踏雪，寂寂无声。鹤铃的另一截被她握在手心里，鹤群四下张望，只有她在一直看着他。

乐正龙牙从窗台上跳下来，趔趄地向她走去，一如在很久以前的看守所，他带着徵羽摩柯，一步步走向迎接他的同窗。他面无表情，也许是血糖太低，肢体行动与面部表情只能顾及一个。他走到她面前，立定，伸出手去，从披风的流苏开始尝试，移动到她的后颈，和意料中一样冰凉。他终于开口：“是真的？”

“活着呢。”言和像是安慰小孩一样的笑着。她自始至终没有躲避。看见他臂上缠绕的带血的绷带，仰起头问：“这是怎么……”

倒是正中了他的下怀，连勾起她的下颔都省了。乐正龙牙没有谈过恋爱，竟不知道接吻时头要稍微偏一些。但他读过一些恋爱小说，自认为蜻蜓点水式最有绅士风度，怎奈接触的刹那，泛黄的记忆重新鲜活起来，如同陷入沼泽无法自拔。他压低身段，揽住言和的腰，他很惊讶于人类的腰肢可以软到这种程度。以往范围仅仅抵达嗅闻后颈的气息，而现在，剪断缰绳之后，他的欲望，仿佛探入花芯的蜂鸟，要把花蜜都汲干。

他抱起言和，将她整个人都抵在仅存的断墙上。意识到隐秘的危险性，她慌张地轻咬，令他吃痛而收回唇间的束缚。龙牙的眼皮因为低血糖而低垂，眼角的睫毛莫名凭空产生了眼线，禁忌的诱惑。言和看着他，紧张地支支吾吾：“你答应过留到成亲……”

“更待何时。”他低喘着说。

但他还是收了手，把她放了下来，不过仍保持着撑墙的架势。不是他非要学别人玩什么霸道，而是他如果不撑住，就要倒下去。

“留下吧。”

仲春时节，草长飞鸢，群鹤南来，落英缤纷。龙牙把最后一根房梁架好，在首位两端系上镇邪的山石，然后坐着，发呆。按照传统话本的发展，他应该抽一袋旱烟，但他没有，一来因为他没有旱烟，二来因为他根本不会抽烟。言和御着鹤从晨风岚霭间飞回，降在新选地基周围的草地上。等她走进房子，龙牙擦一把汗，问：“房梁还正吗？”

“有点歪。”言和左偏偏头，右偏偏头，最后得出结论。

“早知道我该晚点把马还回去的，它还能帮着驮点东西。”龙牙有些郁闷的自言自语，如果让将军听见会更郁闷，没见过战马帮人驮房梁的。

他攀下梯子，在离地半米的地方跳下来，走到言和旁边，学着言和偏头的动作，道：“我倒觉得挺正的。”

“对新房子能负点责任吗？”言和松开鹤绳，鹤便兀自飞走。龙牙见状，凑近她的耳朵，悄悄说：“婚房。”

言和红着脸去拧他的耳朵。

仙遥乡的绿意愈发的浓了起来。将春深时，言和启开地皮，埋下一坛酒。回去的时候，路过师傅与师弟的坟头，它们被龙牙修葺得不再模糊。她采来一些花绕成环，挂在了坟头的石雕上。她觉得挺好看，就这样了。等快到家门时，看见龙牙立在崖尾眺望。是想念国都了吧，她不知道。许多次龙牙离开，只要她能稍微挽留一下，他或许就不会再走。只是因为她的矜持，一直要保持的品格，还有推己及人的信条，认为他有自己的路要走，不应当去妨碍他。等到跳出时间的支流回头审视，才发现他走得有多么一塌糊涂。还差点被导弹炸死，号称繁荣昌盛的国都竟会发生这种事，而满是刁民的仙遥乡却只有天灾没有人祸，言和想不明白，乐正龙牙可是心知肚明。

“又想走啦？”言和隔着好远问他，在天高云淡之下，一步一步走近乐正龙牙。

“嗯……我舍不得国都的交通方便呢。”他笑得有些古怪。

“仙遥乡那么多的鹤，须臾千尺，国都可没有吧。”言和低下头说。

“也舍不得，国都的繁弦急管。”他的笑意更深了。言和听了这种相同句式，又看见他怪怪的笑，心中也大致明白了他想干什么，但不想让他那么轻易的如愿，于是扭过头，说：“仙遥乡也有篝火宴会，比国都的虚情假意好多了。”

“嗯……还舍不得国都的高科技呢，仙遥乡没有吧？”

言和咬咬牙，目光对上乐正龙牙的坏笑，仿佛卑微乞求一般，小声嗫嚅。

“国都无我。”

她看见龙牙的影子慢慢盖住自己，抬起头，对上他期愿满足的双眸——清澈得竟不像一个国都人。

“如此我便留下。”

【拾贰】

看呐，看呐，鹤要过山了。

何其微不足道的一线白影

飘飘转转的，隐入浩渺的远山烟雪之间

再也望不见了。

—终—


End file.
